DragonBall Z Ultimate Battle Season 8
by metalgearhunter
Summary: 2 weeks after the Cell Games, Gohan loses his virginity to 18, and Goku finds out. What's more is that Dr. Gero had 1 more plan if Cell was to be defeated. Now Goku, Hunter, and the rest of the Z fighters must fight Dr. Gero's ultimate android. Chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I got tired of reading stories with Gohan and 18 being together and Gohan being like in his high school age. The stories this author writes has Gohan at 11 years old, because I like him the best that way, and if you don't like it, deal with it or don't read. This first chapter is going to consist mainly of Gohan and 18, but I must warn you, this chapter will consist of adult content, and I don't care if you read it. If you do not like the idea of open sex, skip it. Yes, I know, Gohan at 11 years old having sex with a 16 or whatever age 18 is at. No, the story is not a Gohan and 18, but kinda is all the same. This sexual part of the story is supposed to set the plot for other things to happen later. This is a more of a general story. Hunter and Scorpion are going to be in this story also, because they are my custom characters (Well, I can't say Scorpion, but S.C.O.R.P.I.O.N. is my brother and he gave me his permission to use him just like I gave him the permission to use a completely different Hunter, but oh well.) and I like to use them. Well, Enjoy DragonBall Z: Ultimate Battle Season 8. (I might begin Season 3, I don't know.)

Who is Hunter?

Hunter is the legendary black Saiyan, yes, he is a saiyan. He meets Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin on Namek. He had the intentions to destroy the dragon balls and he already had 1 in his possession. Soon, they run into the Ginyu force and they team up to take them down, but Hunter escapes with another dragon ball. Ginyu is forced to take the other 5 to Frieza. Goku soon arrives on Namek, he tries sensing power levels, picking Frieza's up as the strongest. Then he picks up the Ginyu's. Next, he picks up Hunter's, but Goku couldn't figure out who he was, but he was very powerful. Soon, Goku arrives and takes out Recoome, and then gets rid of Burter. Jeice escapes to warn Ginyu. Goku and Ginyu get into a fight while Vegeta sneaks over to Frieza's spaceship and whips out the rest of Frieza's gaurds. Then Gohan, Krillin, and himself sneak into the space ship to get Saiyan battle armor and they go outside, only to meet Hunter once again. Ginyu soon learns he can't be Goku and ends up switching bodies with him. Goku is left injured in Ginyu's body while Ginyu and Jeice head back to Frieza's ship. Gohan is the first to find Goku and he warns him of Hunter, who was just now knocking Krillin down with his knee. Ginyu is caught by surprise when he learns of this Saiyan's existance. He thought it was just a myth. Hunter soon gets in a fight with Ginyu in Goku's body and ends up winning the fight by going to full power. Vegeta takes care of Jeice in his new found power and Ginyu realizes Vegeta has become an appropriate target for body switching. Goku gets in his body switch beam and Goku ends back up in his own body. Ginyu can still move until both Hunter and Vegeta slam his head in with thier knees. Gohan and Krillin take Vegeta to the rejuvenation chamber to heal him up and Vegeta and Hunter argue over what they will do with the dragon balls. The two saiyans soon get in a fight. Gohan and Krillin sneak the dragon out with Dende's help and wish all thier friends on earth back. Gohan soon wishes for Piccolo to be on Namek. Hunter and Vegeta notice the dragon too late and Vegeta is left furious. Before Vegeta could pound thier faces in, Frieza soon arrives. Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan end up fighting him while Hunter stands there watching, not impressed by Frieza. Piccolo headed over to where the battle was. Hunter started getting impatient as he watched Vegeta and Frieza fight 1 on 1. Vegeta then taunts Frieza into transforming and Frieza does so. Soon, Krillin joins the battle and ends up getting stabbed by one of Frieza's horns. Gohan goes berserk and ends up nearly turmoilling Frieza to get to Krillin. Gohan soon starts losing and is saved by Piccolo, who proves himself more of a match for Freiza. Frieza is then forced to transform into his third transformation, which he proves himself more of a challenge for Piccolo. Hunter then gets tired of waiting and jumps in the fray. Frieza is then rolled up and tossed aside (so to speak) by Hunter in mere minutes. Vegeta gets Krillin, who was healed by Dende, to shoot a beam through him so he can have Dende heal him up so he can become stronger. Frieza then decides to go Final form, and proves himself more than Hunter could handle. Hunter is soon knocked out of the game and Vegeta steps in, only to be tiss-tossed by Frieza, then choke held by Frieza's tail as he continuously punches him in the back. Goku soon comes up, and Hunter gets back up. Vegeta then claims Goku as a super saiyan and Frieza shoots a beam through his chest. Vegeta, at near death, tells Goku about how Frieza killed their home planet and how he made Vegeta who he was, how Vegeta had no choice of how he should live. Vegeta then dies with tears streaming down the side of his head. Goku then looked at Hunter and asked him why he was there. Hunter told him that his purpose was to kill Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race, he had no evil intentions at all, but his friends stood in the way and he is sorry about seemingly harming them. Goku then fights Frieza single handily after he buried Vegeta. Goku then orders Gohan and Krillin to take Hunter to a rejuvenation chamber so he could heal up from the battle, and to stay away from it. Piccolo then is ordered to follow them. Goku and Frieza fight, and soon, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Hunter come up to help Goku. Goku tells them to protect him as he prepares a gigantic spirit bomb to finish Frieza off. They fight valiantly, but only Hunter is left to protect, while the other 3 lay helpless on the ground. Goku then gathers enough power to crush Frieza with the spirit bomb, and he does. They live a short victory until Frieza rises out of his grave and blows Krillin up. Then he shoots a death beam through Piccolo's heart. Goku transforms into a super saiyan and orders Gohan to take Piccolo back to his space ship and get off of Namek. Hunter stays due to his life long purpose, and they team up against Frieza. Frieza is mainly kicked around by Goku, but Hunter also poses a threat due to how Saiyan's get stronger after recovering from near death. Shinron is summoned back to wish everyone back to life and have everyone teleported to Earth. Frieza soon unleashes 100% of his power. Hunter decides to charge up his most powerful attack, the Super Onomi Blast, and he does. It weakens Frieza. Frieza then gets desperate and loads up 2 Death Disk. Goku redirects them into Frieza, cutting up most of his body. Hunter then takes the chance complete his first and only mission, and doesn't hesitate to do so, even though Goku told him not to. Namek was at the brink of blowing up until Hunter told Goku about his pod and how he landed next to another. They race over there and get into the pods. Hunter punches in the codes for Earth in both pods and they escape off Namek.

That is how Hunter met with the others.

I will not go into the Android Saga - Cell Sagas, I plan on doing those.

Alright, lets begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Making the Evidence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 weeks after Cell had been defeated. Goku was at his house still recovering from the explosion that he barely got away from by Cell. Good thing we wished King Kai's planet back. Hunter and Scorpion were in capsule corp.

"Listen you two..." Bulma told Hunter and Scorpion while she was putting her purse on her right shoulder. "Vegeta and I going out to meet this guy who wants to improve Capsule Corp. I want you two to protect this store, no, the building, from any intruders, because I know how you can get, Scorp." She locks eyes with Scorpion.

"Ah, don't worry Bulma." Scorpion replied. "I still would have defended this whole building even if you only said 'store'."

"Oh boy." Bulma said looking up with her eyes. "Ok, Vegeta and I trust you to take care of this place."

"Bulma." Hunter rudely said. Bulma looked at him. "Just go, and remember to take care of that baby. Scorpion and I got this."

"Alright. I just can't think of the damage you two can do to this place. VEGETA! Let's go!" Bulma yelled down to Vegeta.

"I'm coming woman! Hold your horses!" Vegeta shouted back. Vegeta soon emerged, Saiyan armor and blue leather, white gloves and boots. Yep, Vegeta defiantly loved his Saiyan heritage. Hunter looked himself over. His unique jacket made him look neither Saiyan or earthling, but just something else. "Lets go." Vegeta said. Both husband and wife exited capsule corp. to get into a car and leave.

Hunter just looked outside. "Well, this sucks."

"I know." Scorpion replied. "I mean, just because they leave, means you have to resume your duty as security guard. Hope we get paid for this. HEY! Why am I here again.?"

Hunter looked at Scorpion, then he let his head dangle to the right. "Because you wanted to come, and I ain't gonna sit here for 2 hours doing nothing." Hunter sat down in his chair and crossed his arms and legs.

"Well, why don't we train or something."

"We can't go outside though, what if we get too caught up in our training and someone breaks in and steals everything, Bulma won't let me go for that, and Vegeta would probably kick my ass, even though I am stronger than him, but it's his house, so..."

"Well, lets train in here then."

"What, you crazy, Scorp. With all these shelves in here."

"We just cannot hit them."

Hunter looked around and saw that the shelves gave little room for training. "Why don't we move them first."

Scorp looked at the shelves and nodded. "Yeah, let's do that first."

---

In a big field surrounded by a forest of trees, was a big, beautiful lake that glimmered in the sun. The field had several trees scattered out here and there, along with big flower patches. Next to the lake was a big oak tree, which laid under it looking into the bright blue sky was a young Saiyan. Gohan just stared into the sky in his second transformation. His face was blank, nothing but a small frown on his face, making it look like he was deep in thought. He could not believe he had this kind of power inside of him. He could easily whipe anyone off the face of the earth, but he wasn't that kind of person, but he did want to perfect his control over it, like how he did the 1st transformation of super saiyan. He loved being a blonde. He could not remember since he was not. Ever since he perfected his super saiyan ability, Gohan chose to stay that way since it seemed so natural now. Chichi hated that fact, but she decided to live with it if that was what her son wanted.

In the forest of the side of him, fifty meters away spied an android. It was 18, and she was looking at him. She defiantly recognized him now. The first time she saw him was when she was regurgitated by Cell. She laid on the ground, before him, and she opened her eyes just barely to get a glimpse of Gohan, smirking at Cell. Before she knew, she drifted off to sleep. She still could not believe this 11 year old boy beat Cell, but there he was, right under that tree. She could tell he was in super saiyan, but she didn't know he was in stage 2. She finally got the nerve to get up and confront her savior. She snuck through the fields and got behind the very tree Gohan was laying under. She peeked behind the tree to see if Gohan had noticed her, but he hadn't. She finally decided to step out. Gohan's eyes motioned at her sudden appearance.

"Hi." 18 greeted shyly, lifting one of her arms motioning a "hello".

Gohan barely moved. He shifted his eyes back toward the sky and said in a somewhat disappointed, natural voice, "Hi to you, too."

"Um, is there something wrong?" 18 kindly asked.

"No, nothings wrong. You?"

"Same here." She sat down beside Gohan.

---

Hunter and Scorpion were fighting in mid air, punches locking, elbows hitting, feet kicking. A sudden knock is heard on the door, startling Hunter and Scorpion. They looked to find M. Trunks at the door, looking at them. He knocked again. "Hey, open up!"

"Oh, sure." Hunter said as he flew down and landed on the floor, then he walked over to the door. "Come on in." Hunter said as he unlocked and opened the door. M. Trunks stepped in.

"Uh... what are you two doing in here?" M. Trunks asked, looking at all the moved shelves.

Scorpion started. "Oh, well you see, Hunter and I were planning on training all day, but Bulma had other plans for Hunter, so Hunter had to come here. We decided if we can't leave Capsule Corp., then we would just train here, but not at full strength."

M. Trunks looked him over. "I see."

"Hey, you wanna join us?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I don't see no reason as to why not." M. Trunks replied.

"Alrighty then, lets get to it!" Scorpion said.

They powered up and started training. In the midst of the battle, punches punched punches, kicks kicked shins, and elbows blew elbows. Soon, Scorpion and M. Trunks secretly teamed up on Hunter and Hunter with stood it, then it switched to Scorpion, then M. Trunks. Next thing that happened, Hunter gets kicked in the stomach really good and ends up fly at one of the shelves!

Hunter gasps loudly as he tried to stop himself from hitting the shelve while M. Trunks and Scorpion were yelling repeatedly, "No, no, no..."

Hunter finally stopped, inches from the shelve. "Phew!" Hunter sighed, then jumped right back into action. The fighting repeated itself, and soon, Scorpion was the next to fly to a shelf. Scorpion lets out a loud gasp while Hunter and M. Trunks panic. Scorpion stops himself, millimeters from collision, and soon sighs a big sigh.

"That was a close one. Mom would have had a fit if it knocked into the shelf." M. Trunks said.

"Hey, who's the "it"!" Scorpion complained.

M. Trunks and Hunter laughed and then they all resumed thier fighting. M. Trunks is then knocked flying at a shelve. "AHH!" he screamed as he tried to stop. He touched the shelf, it budged, but not too much. They all let out a huge sigh until they saw a gray capsule fall down and crack on the floor, spilling its contents!

Hunter lets out a DoubleDee (off of Ed, Edd, n Eddy) and he flies over and puts money on the counter to pay for the capsule. Then they return fighting.

---

"Listen Gohan..." 18 started looking at him. Gohan barely moved his head, much less his eyes. "I never got a chance to thank you... for releasing me from that disgusting beast, Cell. Um, I wanted to thank you in a special way." She started moving down to his legs. Gohan's eyes followed her cautiously, he had no idea what she was doing, but she said it was a special thankyou, so how could it hurt. 18 stopped moving down when she was sitting between Gohan's now actually spreaded legs. "Just don't move, it won't hurt, I promise." 18 started reaching into base of gi, she knew that there was some sort of opening where his pride and joy would be, so she wouldn't have to pull his bottom gi down. Gohan just watched her with his bored looked eyes. 18 soon found what she was looking for. "Ah, there it is." She said quietly to herself. She started messaging that area. Gohan barely moved as he watched her hand move inside his gi.

_Just what on earth is she doing? Am I supposed to feel something, I can feel her hand messageing my- well, thing, but what is that supposed to do._

18 could feel his sexual harmones growing and his penis (hated putting that word there, OH WELL, I DEALT WITH IT) starting to stick up. She smiled a small smile. She continued the messaging. Gohan started noticing that something was happening to him he had no idea of what. He had studied everything there was to know about the human body, but he tell his mom had ripped a few pages out of one of his text books. What ever he was feeling, sure felt good, and maybe this is what his mom ripped out of the book. Gohan blinked a few times and looked back up to the sky. 18 could feel his penis was now rock hard. She decided to pull it out of his gi. Gohan noticed, but did not pay too much attention to it, he just let her continue.

18 looked at it, then at him. _He must have no idea as to what I am doing._ She chuckled a little and opened her mouth up barely. Gohan looked surprised when she put his penis in her mouth. Gohan felt a jolt of pleasure run through his whole body. Gohan's power level rose up.

---

Hunter, now a super saiyan, along with M. Trunks, and Scorpion were training when they felt a jolt of rising power hit thier senses like a rock being thrown at thier heads. They looked toward where the power level was coming from.

"Any idea of who's that is?" M. Trunks asked Hunter and Scorpion.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well, Tell me what you think. Please leave reviews, good or bad. I am going to ice the Dawn of Skriker for now. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Gohan's Virginity's Revelation

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter, Scorpion, and M. Trunks just looked toward the way. The power level went down.

"Hmm" Hunter started. "Guess someone just needed a power boost. Probably he is training too.

"Probably." M. Trunks replied.

Scorpion cut in. "Can I join this conversation?"

"There is no conversation now." Hunter finished. Then he surprisingly throws a punch and it hits Scorpion, then it heads for M. Trunks. Hunter's punch knocked both of them 2 meters away before they stopped themselves and lunged back at the pure-blood Saiyan.

#18 continued moving her head up and down, and soon stopped to look at Gohan with her eyes. His expression was still the same. _Does he even feel any of this? Or is this stage of Super Saiyan too strong for him to feel it. Hmm. Well, maybe I could make it better for both of us._

Gohan just lied there, letting her do her business. _What the hell is she trying to do? Is this what my dad meant by ultimate pleasure when I heard him and mom doing something in the bed on the night before the Cell Games? I thought it was just wrestling, but it was apparently something like this._ Gohan's thoughts were cut off when #18 suddenly stood up. Her head blocked Gohan's view to the sky. "Hey, can you move, I am trying to watch the clouds. I have no idea what you are trying to do down there, but just sit down." Gohan said a little irritated.

#18 was surprised. She was doing this very generous and some what wrong, but very pleasant stuff to this boy, but he doesn't even notice the feelings that he should be experiencing. Maybe it was his transformation. She smiled. "Don't worry, I will be out of you way in just a minute."

One of Gohan's eyebrows shot up, making a confused look. _What the hell? Can't she just move and let me lie in pe-_

Gohan's thoughts were once again cut off when he noticed her unbuttoning her pants. Gohan did not get any of this.

#18 looked at his face. _Man, this boy may be a genius in various school subjects, and maybe even fighting, but he was so innocent to this. Hadn't he studied this when he was reading about the human body. Most possibly his guardians took that out of the book. Oh well._ She then started pulling her pants down and Gohan became shocked, raising his power level even higher.

Tein and Yamcha were in the mountains training when they felt a power level surge their sixth senses. They looked toward the direction of where it was coming from.

"Did you feel that Yamcha?" Tein asked his old friend.

"Who couldn't? I haven't sensed anyone's power go that high since Cell. This is the second time I felt that power level rise. Let's go check it out." Yamcha said, grabbing a video camera.

"What's the camera for?" Tein said, lightly pointing at it.

"Oh, well, if it is Gohan, I want to see him in that Super Saiyan state again, he looked awesome and I want to mimic it."

"You mean his hair?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then, lets go." Tein finished and they were off toward the power level.

---

M. Trunks froze at the sudden rush of power he just felt, and so did Hunter, but apparently, Scorpion ignored it caught M. Trunks off guard, kicking him into a shelf with his front left leg. The mechanical, 4 legged bug (scorpion) stood there, now with fear of what Bulma was going to do when she saw one of her shelves was destroyed. Hundreds of capsules hit the floors, spilling colored liquid which were supposed to transform into various things if the button had been pressed.

"Ok, I am not paying for that." Hunter said in a serious, but jokish tone while nodding his head with a "OOOHHH, I am telling" look on his face.

M. Trunks got up, brushing some dust off of his jacket. "Neither am I, Scorp, you caused it, you pay."

"But…" Scorpion started, "I have no money. Hunter, be a pal and-"

"I just said I ain't paying for that shit." Hunter said while laughing a bit at his best friend's misfortune.

"You know what. Let's just clean it up and fix the shelf." Scorpion suggested.

"We! What do you mean by "we"?" M. Trunks asked, annoyed.

"Well, it was your guys ideas to train in here." Scorpion shot back.

"Fine, lets do it then." Hunter said. "After we check out what that power level was, that was the 2nd time that happened." He then pointed the direction.

M. Trunks and Scorpion looked at the mess. "Yeah." they both said in unison. They all walked out and Hunter locked the door, being the security guard, he was paid to do that as well. "Let's get going!" M. Trunks exclaimed.

---

Goku was laying in a dark room, his bedroom. He had the lights turned out and the windows blinded so not much light could get in the room so he could sleep better. He woke up at the 2nd surge of power he felt. _Hmm. I wonder why Gohan would be rising his power that high. Is he training that hard? Oh well, might as well get to sleep._ Goku turned around on he right side and closed his eyes. The door slightly opened up to reveal a 6 year old Goten. (Yeah, I know, but I wanted Goten in this story too, so yeah. Forgive me.) He was tired of waiting for Gohan to come home. He closed the door, making a shutting sound, which Goku reacted to and turned around. He saw his youngest, but sleepy son. "Hey buddy, you tired?" Goku asked. Goten nodded his head while rubbing his right eye. "Come on over here and get a good nap with daddy." Goku said while motioning for his son to come lay down. Goten did and he got really close to Goku like a child would do when he/she is very sleepy and wants to be with their dad. They both closed their eyes and let the darkness in the room put them to sleep.

---

Gohan's head was arched up, exposing his throat as if he was begging a vampire to bite him. #18 continued moving up and down, her eyes wide with joy as her head too was arched up due to the extreme pleasure she was feeling in her lower quarters. _I cannot believe this kid, he is only 11 and yet… WOW!_ She looked back to see Gohan had redirected his head back to normal and was starring at the clouds, and partly her white shirt, which had not been removed. Gohan then looked at her exposed waist and he put both his hands on her hips. #18's hormones increased a bit when she felt the warmth of his hands on each of her pelvis's. She smiled. Gohan now was starting to lose interest again. _There he goes again. This form of his just strengthened up to where now he is barely being effected. Well, guess I will just have to try harder, I love a good challenge._

In the background, miles away, Tein and Yamcha landed in the forest and found a good spot. It was blanketed by trees and the opening of a few meters revealed the perfect spying spot. They could see everything in the field and not be seen. Tein sat down, leaning his back against a tree, closing his eyes while crossing his arms. Yamcha looked around and saw 2 figures, one of them laying down and the other going up and down. The second figure appeared to be a young female, but Yamcha could not get a good look. "Tein, give me those binoculars." Yamcha demanded. Tein gave them to him.

"Who ever it is out there, must be powerful for us to sense him from 40 miles away." Tein told Yamcha.

"Yeah and, HOLY HELL IT'S GOHAN!" Yamcha yelled while falling backwards.

"How come I am not surprised." Tein said.

"And he is getting laid! And at his age, wow he must be GOOD! I have got to get some tips from him!" Yamcha exclaimed, looking through the binoculars amused.

Tein stood up. "You're serious!"

"Yeah, look." Yamcha replied while giving Tein the binoculars.

Tein looked through them, then withdrew his head. "Yeah, that's him alright, and the girl is android 18."

"I know, man, just look at the side of her leg, highly desirable!" Yamcha rejoiced while getting the video camera. (Just wait, this camera will set the whole plot, and it will drive you crazy, I laughed nearly all night thinking about it.)

"Yamcha, what are you doing?" Tein asked his friend.

"I am going to film this, then watch it again at home." Yamcha answered.

"Wow Yamcha." Tein said with sarcasm. All three of his eyes got a dull look as he looked at Yamcha. "That is just like you to film an 11 year old, Super Saiyan have sex with a 16 year old android." He then looks away while whispering, "Why am I not surprised."

"So, you guys felt that too, huh." said a voice coming down from above them. They looked to see Hunter, Scorpion, and M. Trunks coming down. They had suppressed their power levels so Gohan couldn't sense them coming.

"Yeah." Tein answered the legendary saiyan.

Scorpion looked toward the direction. "Hey, what is going on out there." He asked while moving his head up in the direction of Gohan and #18.

"Sex, and big time!" Yamcha exclaimed while tapping it. (He does succeed in taping it, but just wait until you see who gets ahold of it.)

M. Trunks looked, but he could make out the figures.

"So…" Hunter started, while looking through some binoculars Tein had gave him. "Gohan lost his virginity at his age… lucky for him, and it lost it to, _probably with_, android 18! Well, how am I not surprised." Hunter lowered the binoculars shaking his head with an amused smile.

"How ARE you not surprised! That is your 2nd best friend out there, shouldn't we help him from being raped! She probably drugged him!" M. Trunks yelled at Hunter, while pointing at them.

"I don't think it is rape." Scorpion informed. "Looks like he is allowing her to do so, my mechanical, viro sensors don't pick up any case of plastic containers or aggravation signs in Gohan's blood. In fact, my sensors indicate he is hardly feeling anything more than relaxation, like resting."

"You see." Hunter started, with his usual 'you see' start. "She was just saved by him and she wants to thank him the best way she can, and seeing as she is a girl and he is a boy, well, what better way of thanks in se-" Hunter busted out laughing. He slapped his knee while bending down, trying to recover his cool. His Saiyan blood found this very funny. "Ok, I could not say that with a straight face. Oh ho, ho… sex." he finished.

M. Trunks looked disgusted of this fact. Even though she had not killed anyone in this time, let alone do any real harm to any of them, he still hated her, in his time, she killed many innocent people, along side her more intimidating brother, android 17. He sighed. Hunter then started to fly away, followed by Scorpion who was muttering something no one could hear. M. Trunks followed, rather annoyed that he couldn't go over there and kill that android before she did some real harm to his former mentor.

Gohan was now starting to feel some pleasure, his power was rising faster now. _Does it matter if the others know what is going on, it can't be wrong, is it? _Gohan then closed his eyes, and he soon started to open his mouth due to overwhelming pleasure. #18 soon started feeling that he was again feeling this, and he could strengthen himself up more by instinct, he would soon give in and cooperate, like he was partly doing.

Yamcha started making his face go into a like "oh yeah" look. "Hey Tein, he is starting to react, and his power level is rising so… OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yamcha started screaming as he grabbed his head. Tein did the same.

---

Hunter, Scorpion, and M. Trunks were at capsule corp., cleaning the mess Scorpion had caused, when their heads starting hurting.

"Hey, you guys feel that?" Hunter said as he held his head with his right hand. Hunter then took off his black hat and rubbed his forehead. Hunter's natural blonde, wild hair came out, until Hunter put his cap back on.

"I don't feel shit!" Scorpion retorted as he bobbed his head like some black woman would do while mopping the floor.

"Well, I do." M. Trunks told them. Hunter and himself then clasped their heads, and they started screaming!

Scorpion slumped while he watched his friends panic at their overwhelming headaches. "You guys are asses, what the hell are you leading on about now. Is it Gohan again." Scorp said in a mocking voice.

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" Hunter yelled at the mechanical bug. "Either that boy is fighting back, or he is going to g-. He went." Hunter then lowered his hands. Trunks did the same. (As you can tell, Gohan had climaxed along with 18 and everyone's' heads stopped hurting.)

---

Goku sat up in his bedding, looking scared. Goten did the same. Goku looked at his youngest son. "Let's go see what that was about." Goku and Goten rushed through the house, with Chichi yelling at them about dinner being ready in 16 minutes. Goku and Goten replied with an O.K. and flew off in the direction.

---

#18 got up, satisfied, looking down at an exhausted Gohan, who laid there, his penis no longer exposed. "You're good kid, but don't ever expect that to happen again, that was only thanks, and to satisfy a desire I have had for 3 days straight. She flew off. Right then, another strong power level was sensed coming their way. Yamcha looked up, it was GOKU! If he found out what had happened to his son at this age and that he and Tein let it happen, they would be in big ass trouble!

(The real plot begins)


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Goku's Otherside

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan, half shocked, just laid there, sprawled out on the ground. He stared into the sky, heavily exhausted, even in Super Saiyan 2. His hair went down as the ki around his body calmed down and the lightning vanished. He was now Perfect Super Saiyan again (Natural super saiyan). He panted, his chest rising and lowering as he breathed. His eyes were half way wide as he stared into the sky, his lower torso now lowering.

---

Hunter and Scorp were sitting down as they cringed at the scolding Bulma was giving the two fighters.

"Bulma! You can't cut off my pay!" Hunter argued, waving his right hand to his side.

"I just did, you have to pay for the shelf some how." Bulma told the legendary Saiyan.

"But I didn't break it-"

"You are my security guard, you are supposed to protect the store and its contents, not run off somewhere or break anything. And what about this money?" She held up the 12 dollars that Hunter had laid down earlier when a capsule broke."

Hunter reached for it. "Oh, well you see, I left that there by mistake, I will just be taki-" Bulma snatched it back before Hunter could grab it.

"I guess this can help pay for the shelf. Scorpion! Trunks! Get over here!"

Scorpion came, but her little Trunks, the one that was 7 came to his mother's aid. "Yes mommy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Bulma said as she bent down smiling to get eye to eye level with him. "I meant the one from the future."

Trunks sighed. "Aw, I thought you finally needed my help." He walked away in a kind of sulking manner. 2 minutes later, the older Trunks came up.

"Yes mother?" He greeted.

"Scorpion, Trunks, help Hunter pay for this shelf. My security camera…" she held up a tape, "claims you two were in on this little training session also."

They both sighed while Hunter snickered in the background. M. Trunks reached into his pocket to pull out a wallet, then he pulled out 14 bucks. "Here mother." He handed it out to her and Bulma took the cash. She looked at Scorp.

Scorpion just looked at her with said eyes. "You, will pay the rest now, lets see, 14 plus 12 and another 10 from Hunter, that equals 36. Scorp, you must pay, 39, seeing as you're the one that kicked Trunks into the shelf." Scorp sighed loudly and pulled out the 39.

"No money, huh." Hunter shot at Scorpion, remembering his lie. Scorpion cocked his head around at the comment.

Hunter looked at him with disgust and then his head shot up. "Goku? But, he still has 5 weeks left to recover from the explosion!" Hunter exclaimed while sensing Goku's and Goten's energy head over to where Gohan was. "What the hell is he doing out of bed!?"

"Isn't it simple." Scorpion stated. "To see his son."

Hunter's and M. Trunks' eyes widened in fear. They all looked at each other. "Uh oh." They said in unison.

Hunter ran outside to follow the power level, which Scorp followed. M. Trunks started when he heard his mother clear her throat. He looked back to see Bulma moving her head toward the mess. He sighed and grabbed a mop.

---

Goku looked serious as he flew toward the area Gohan was sensed. Goten rode on his father's back, since he couldn't fly yet. Goku soon felt the power level of an old friend coming. He looked to see Hunter a mile away and 2 miles below him. He looked forward again. Hunter caught up.

"Hey Goku." Hunter greeted.

Goku looked at him and smiled. "Hey Hunter." He redirected his head back frontward, putting that serious look on his face.

"Long time, no see, actually 2 weeks, but shouldn't you still be in bed for another 5?" Hunter asked. He then noticed little Goten hugging his father's back. Goten had his face buried in his father's gi. "Hey there Goten, still shy I see."

Goten knew no one but Gohan, Trunks, Bulma, and his parents, he was too shy to go around anyone else, especially Saiyans, he got the first impression from Vegeta.

Hunter just looked at him and gave up. He then directed his attention at Goku. "Well?"

Goku sighed. "Yes, I should, but when it comes to my sons, I will break every artery in my body to see if they are safe."

Hunter looked frontward, in fear. _Oh hell, if it is still going on, and if Goku catches it and finds out we did not try stopping it, it will be HFIL on earth. I can't let him know that I found out what was going on, and I couldn't have stopped it, even if I wanted to, I had to be at Capsule Corp._ Hunter gulped at the thought. Scorpion was flying not too far behind them.

Goku looked ahead, and soon an opening in the forest below them revealed a large open plain with only a few scattered trees, a big lake, Gohan down there. Hunter saw Gohan, alone and he sighed. _As long as he doesn't find out what happened, WE are safe._ Goku descended and Goten squealed with joy. Goku and Hunter, along with Scorpion, touched down in front of the still exhausted Gohan.

"Hey there son." Goku greeted in a mannerful tone. Gohan looked to see his dad standing before him.

"Son, why are you panting, you didn't over train yourself did you?" Goku asked while he picked up the young Saiyan. Gohan decided to answer his father.

"Actually, android 18 came and-" Gohan got cut off by Yamcha's sudden appearance.

"And trained with her in his coolest form." Yamcha desperately finished.

Goku smiled. "Well Gohan, did you hurt her?"

"Actually she-" Gohan started.

"Had a fun time!" Yamcha cut in again.

Goku looked at Yamcha confused. _Why is he finishing all my son's sentences._ "Hmm." Goku looked at the camera Yamcha was holding. "What's with the camera?" Goku asked while reaching for it with his free arm.

Yamcha withdrew it quickly. "Um, I just wanted to film the girl fighting, that's all."

Goku reached more for it. "Give me the camera Yamcha." Goku said. Yamcha continuously moved it away from Goku and was soon in a position to where it could not dodge Goku's hand any longer. _OH NO! If he sees that tape, I am dead! _"Hey Tein! Catch!" Tein did not want to be apart of this too.

"WHAT!" Tein screamed, scared half to death.

Yamcha threw the video camera at Tein, who caught the expensive machine. Tein looked at it with fear. Right that second, Goku's hand appeared on top of it and snatched the camera. Goku looked at it. "What is on this tape, if it is just training, then why would you try so hard to keep it from me?" Goku now got serious, there was something wrong here, and the tape held the answer.

Hunter and his best friend, Scorpion, realized what was actually on that tape and they silently started backing away.

"YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! NO ONE IS!" Goku said with a booming voice that anyone in the woods could hear. Everyone cringed, especially Yamcha.

Goku looked at Gohan, who had apparently fallen asleep in his father's hand, well, while his gi was being held by Goku which held Gohan in it, but you get the point. Goku then looked at Goten, then at the others. "Everyone, follow me to my house, we are going to watch this tape." Goku ordered. "And grab everyone else who is involved."

"Why do I have to go, I didn't do anything." Scorp said.

"You must have been involved or known what was really going on here or else you wouldn't have come." Goku demanded. He flew started in the direction of his house, while the others followed. Hunter decided to take this chance to go get M. Trunks, who also was involved, but he was not as worried about what he was getting into as he was about Yamcha.

---

"OK, LINE UP!" Goku demanded. Krillin, Scorp, Tein, Hunter, Yamcha, and M. Trunks lined up. Goku had put a miniature TV on the kitchen counter and gathered Chichi, who just finished cooking dinner. "You all have only one, and I mean one chance to tell me what is going on in this tape. Everything you don't tell or lie, you will all get 1 punch! And they will be at my FULL power!" Goku walked around like a drill sergeant, with his hands behind him with the tape in one of them. Chichi sat down on a counter.

"Hey, listen," Scorpion started. "I got errands I really need to run, I don't know what is on that tape exactly, but if it is Yamcha's, it is bound to be something about girls. So can I just go-"

"SILENCE!" Goku yelled.

"Yes sir." Scorpion replied quickly with a little fear. Hunter gulped.

"Anyone care to share?" Goku asked.

"Ok," Yamcha started. "It is a porn movie, I was uh, recording over. Yeah. So I brought it over so I can watch something."

Goku nodded. "So, it is a porn movie that has my son filmed over it. Nice." he said sarcastically.

Hunter leaned over on Yamcha. "Nice one cheese ball."

"Is that it?" Goku said. Yamcha nodded.

"Well, we're still watching it." Goku said, putting fear into them.

"Best better realign yourself." Hunter whispered to Yamcha.

"Just who all is in this?" Goku asked. "The Gilmore Girls!"

Yamcha gulped. "Well, Tein is."

Tein shot a look at Yamcha. "What!"

"Shut up!" Goku cut in.

"Well, you see." Hunter started. "My voice is in the video." Hunter cringed. Goku nodded.

Yamcha looked down. "And your son is directly the whole video."

Goku looked at him. "Wow, a nice porn tape which stars my son. Impressive." He went over and patted Yamcha on the back 3 times, the last one being violent. Yamcha grunted.

Chichi shook her head in disappointment.

Tein decided to reveal his truth. "Actually Goku, I am in the tape too, but with Yamcha instead of, well…" Tein trailed off.

"Well, what! WELL WHAT!" Goku started. "You all are most possibly included in this! I am shocked at you Krillin!"

"Hey, I have no idea as to what is going on!" Krillin stated.

Up in Gohan's room, Gohan woke up due to the violent voices in the house. He looked to see Goten sitting beside him, very sleepy. "Uh, hey Goten. What's going on."

Goten looked up at his brother. "I don't know, daddy just told me to come up here because he said that there might be something on the tape that is not good for me to see."

Gohan got a confused look. "Tape? What tape is he talking about?" Gohan's lower torso started to hurt and he felt the pain. "Ow, man why am I so sore."

"I don't know, but I am going to go back in daddy's room, wanna come?"

"Na, I can barely move my legs, I feel like they were outstretched too far." Gohan said while rubbing his upper leg muscle.

"Ok then. Bye." Goten said as he left and closed the door. Gohan slumped back down on his bed. "Oh gees. Man, maybe letting #18 do what ever she did was not a good thing after all." Before he knew it, he was back asleep.

---

"Well, I hope you told me everything I needed to know!" Goku told them, still walking. "From a training tape, to a porn tape! What is it really? Well, I guess we will find out!" Goku then went and turned on the TV. Yamcha's eyes widened. _Oh no! Here it comes!_

Goku then turned on the VCR and put the tape in. He then rewinded it to the beginning.

"Oh come on, I don't want watch puny earthlings have sex with each other!" Scorpion complained.

The tape made a stopping sound. Goku looked at them. "One last chance, anything else I need to know."

"It starts out slow!" Yamcha yelled.

"Good, I will get a better understanding then." Goku said. Then he pressed the play button. Yamcha gulped loudly.

The screen came up to reveal 2 figures, one bending down and moving while the other lay down. Both figures had blonde hair, the one laying down had a purple gi similar to Piccolo's, and the one moving appeared to be a girl with a white shirt, a black small vest, and blue tight pants. "So," Goku started.

Yamcha's voice was then heard on the tape. "Yeah, man that kid is lucky, to get scored at his age by a girl like that!"

Goku looked at Yamcha. "Wow Yamcha! No one here told me you was on this tape. OH, and so is Android 18! 2 punches and counting." Goku held up 2 fingers, then looked at the tape. "You never told me Gohan was getting his unmentionable sucked too! THREE! THREE PUNCHES!"

Hunter and Scorp moved their heads away from the screen. "Oh, get out of my head." Scorpion muttered. Hunter closed his eyes tightly.

Goku looked at them. "Watch THIS! WATCH IT! IF I AM GOING TO WATCH IT, SO ARE YOU!"

"But I didn't do anything." Scorp started. "I don't want to watch pathetic organisms mating!"

"I should be out training! Not watching what this sicko here filmed!" Hunter said while waving his hand at Yamcha.

"I don't care." Goku started. "STAND THERE AND WATCH LIKE HE DID!"

Hunter and Scorpion groaned.

Yamcha's voice was heard again. "Man, this is good! I have never seen an 11 year old boy and a 16 year old girl hit it on before! I am going to watch this when I get home!"

"WELL NOW YOU ARE WATCHING IT!" Goku yelled at Yamcha.

Tein's voice was then heard. "Yamcha, don't you think we should stop them?"

"No way man, this is gold!" Yamcha's voice replied.

Goku looked at Tein. "Good thing you told me about you being in there. You saved the group a punch."

On the tape, 3 landings could be heard. Goku resumed watching. #18 was on top of Gohan, moving up and down.

"So, you guys felt that too, huh." Hunter's voice said.

Yeah." Tein voice answered.

"Hey, what is going on out there." Scorpion's voice said through the TV.

"Well, no one told me Scorp was there, another punch for all!" Goku informed them with an attitude.

"Sex, and big time!" Yamcha exclaimed on the tape.

"So…" Hunter's voice started, "Gohan lost his virginity at his age… lucky for him, and it lost it to, android 18! Well, how am I not surprised."

"How ARE you not surprised! That is your 2nd best friend out there, shouldn't we help him from being raped! She probably drugged him!" M. Trunks voice yelled.

"ANOTHER PUNCH! I WAS NOT INFORMED ON TRUNKS' BEING THERE!" Goku said with anger.

"I don't think it is rape." Scorpion's voice informed. "Looks like he is allowing her to do so, my mechanical, viro sensors don't pick up any case of plastic containers or aggravation signs in Gohan's blood. In fact, my sensors indicate he is hardly feeling anything more than relaxation, like resting."

"You see." Hunter's voice started. "She was just saved by him and she wants to thank him the best way she can, and seeing as she is a girl and he is a boy, well, what better way of thanks in se-" Hunter's was then heard laughing. A slap to the knee was heard from the TV. "Ok, I could not say that with a straight face. Oh ho, ho… sex."

"And none of you tried to stop it. Real mature Yamcha, real mature." Goku said.

Yamcha looked down.

Goku looked at the tape again. "Hey Tein, he is starting to react, and his power level is rising so… OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yamcha's voice rang. Then Tein's screaming could be heard.

"Yeah, I felt that too. And no one told me about Gohan losing his virginity." Goku started twitching. Chichi stood frozen. Then something very unexpected happened. Goku started screaming violently and started moving around the kitchen, wildly shoving various kitchen items off the counters, several things breaking. Chichi screamed and ran into the living room. The Z warriors there got intimidated. Goku then went through them and threw the table out the window. "GO PICK THAT UP!" Goku yelled at Tein. Tein fearfully obeyed. Goku turned towards Krillin. "WHY ARE YOU HERE CUEBALL! GET OUT!" Goku pointed towards the door and Krillin escaped Goku's wrath.

Scorp reached his claw toward the door. "Wa, what! NO!"

Goku then calmed down and stood up. "Line up!" He barked.

They did as they were told.

Goku stood up. "5 punches for all! Now, who is first!"

They pushed Yamcha over to the leader of the Z squad. "Oh, no." Yamcha squeaked.

"Oh yes!" said Goku nodding his head. "I will personally enjoy this."

Next thing Yamcha knew, he got a blow to the cheek when Goku blindedly powered up to Super Saiyan and at max power. Yamcha's world spun around him, then he received a blow to the gut.

"Stand up!" Goku yelled. Yamcha tried, and got upper cutted. "COME ON DIRECTOR! Just 2 more!" Goku then gave a blow to Yamcha's right bicep, that one hurting more than the others. Goku grabbed his chin softly and positioned it before him. He then gave a final blow to his head, instantly knocking him out. Yamcha fell hard to the floor. "NEXT!" Goku bellowed.

M. Trunks was second, and on the last punch, he was knocked out. This followed to Hunter, which took a lot more considerable force to take him down, then Tein. Scorp was next. Scorp cringed.

"Aw, it can't be that bad." Scorpion said to himself. "An Arinidian was built to withstand pai-" Scorp received his first blow, and it hurt more than he thought it would. "OW!" He then received his next 4 blows, the last one too, knocking him out. Goku looked at his handy work.

---

The next morning, they woke up to find themselves at the table. Food was before them, and it was Chinese noodles. Goku was also sitting there, eating. "Come on guys, you need to eat for your next punishment, you gotta be ready." Goku told them while he slurped down his food. They all looked at the food, and Hunter did not question and began to eat. The others; however, did not take part in eating. "You better eat. You have work to do."

"I feel like a prisoner." Scorpion complained.

"Hey, why isn't Android 18 here, she did it." Yamcha whined.

"Because." Goku started. "I don't blame her as much for doing it as much as I blame you all for allowing it. She was simply fulfilling her urges."

The group of 5 wondered what kind of work Goku had instore for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry everyone. I had to go away for a week and I had to think of the 3****rd**** punishment. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Punishment Begins

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku slurped up some more noodles. He had nothing left in his bowls. He looked up to find only Hunter eating his portion. The others, simply second doubted the food, thinking it was poisoned.

Yamcha gulped. _Man, I betcha Goku has the worst instore for me! Oh man! _Yamcha started to pick up his chopsticks and inserted them in the noodles. The others then shrugged and followed.

Goku stands up and tips over the entire table, along with the bowls of food, except Hunter's, who was holding and eating his out. They all gasped as they saw their breakfast hit the floor. "Tein, clean that up. Clean it up." Goku ordered, pointing at the mess. He looks at Hunter and slaps the bowl out of his hand. Hunter watches, mouth agape as the bowl crumbles on the floor. "You four, I got something for you all as well." Goku said, motioning his finger once as in "follow me". They got up.

Hunter was the last to get up, still looking at his food. _Damn. Goku must be real pissed. Well, I would if my 11 year old son just lost his virginity and my friends allowed it. Then again, I am not into the love business."_ Hunter slowed down, then ran back to the spilled noodles, grabbed them with his hand and shoved them in his mouth. Then he reached into his jacket and got out a plastic, box like container and shoved the others' noodles in it. _Never waste food, I always say. And hell, Chichi sweeps this floor any ways, so they should be alright._ Hunter then looked up, and quickly dashed outside to follow the leader of the Z Warriors. He stopped when he reached the others. They looked around. Tein showed up behind Hunter and began doing the same.

_Wow._ Tein thought. _Goku's backyard is big, but not too big._

Goku turned around, to face his five slaves. "Ok you, irresponsible brats. I am going to teach you responsibility. My first job, is for you all to begin picking those apples, from those trees." Goku points behind him revealing seven healthy apple trees.

Scorpion looked at them in amazement. _Wow, those are apple trees. Those are Oak trees with apples! This ought to be fun._

"And one more thing." Goku points out. "None of you, can fly. If I even sense the slightest wave of flying, I will punch you down to the ground with my full power, got it. And I don't want none of those apples hitting the ground."

Yamcha leans toward M. Trunks. "Then why didn't he say 2 things."

"QUITE!" Goku yells!

"Yes sir." Yamcha replies with fear and stands up like a soldier.

"HEY DADDY!" a young little voice yells.

Goku tilts his head and relaxes his face as he sees his 6 year old son, Goten running toward him. He smiles. Scorp gets a "What!" look on his face.

"Daddy! Can Gohan and I play in the backyard? I wanna play tag." Goten asks his father, standing right next to him looking up with gleaming eyes. Goku then puts his face in a saddened, but smiling face. He starts rubbing Goten's wild black hair, which was identical to Goku's.

"Aw, I am sorry Goten, but you see, Daddy's friends have a debt to pay and are going to be working in the back yard, and Gohan has to stay in bed. Some thing bad happened to him, and Mommy should've let him know about that. When you turn 10, I will tell you all about it so you won't allow it to happen to yourself. But I will play tag with you as soon as I check up on your brother." Goku stands up smiling.

"OK!" Goten yells. Then he runs up zigzagging through the lawn with his arms out like an airplane.

Goku smiles at the site. "Kids. Now you five." Goku then puts on his serious face toward them. "There are 7 baskets over there. Fill them up, then carry them and drop the apples into the barrel over there." Goku points to a tree with a barrel next to it.

"What!" M. Trunks says startled. "That's like 30 meters away!"

"I didn't finish. You are to repeat that until ALL of the apples in those 7 trees are gone. And I want it done in 2 hours. Have fun." Goku says "have fun" in a sarcastic way as he walks away, waving them to their work. All five of them sigh.

"Damn, you know what Yamcha, if it weren't for you, I would be eating a soft, glazed donut and drinking some coffee at Capsule Corp right about now." Hunter complains.

"Yeah." Scorpion backs up. "If you hadn't filmed that sick and sorry excuse of a tape, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Aw, c'mon guys. I think of this as a training exercise, don't you. Hehe. Guys?" Yamcha looks at them and finds 4 of his friends glaring at him. "Look, how was I supposed to know this would happen!"

Scorpion looks at him. "Well, for one thing, you don't film an 11 year old runt have sex! You are the runt in that sentence Yamcha."

Hunter pushes Scorpion down. "Don't worry Yamcha, it's not like it is going to go on like this forever. As soon as we are lifted of this damn punishment, then we will stop giving you death glances. Now, we only have 1 hour and 55 minutes left, so if we can't fly, how will we get the apples." Hunter then looks up at the trees.

Tein hops on the trunk of his tree and wall jumps off it and grabs 2 apples. He drops them inside his basket. Scorpion shoots the stems of the apples with his eyes, and catches them in his basket. Hunter punches the tree hard enough to bring several apples off of their stems, then he catches them at lightning speed and puts them in his basket. Yamcha looks at how Hunter did it. He then punches the tree, but is left grabbing sore knuckles. An apple falls on his head and lands in Hunter's basket. "Hey, thanks man." Hunter says to Yamcha, and repeats his way of getting the apples. They all look up to find M. Trunks far away.

"Hey! Trunks!" Tein shouts. "Get over here."

"Just hang on!" M. Trunks calls back. He then starts flying toward the tree. Hunter, Scorpion, Tein, and Yamcha get startled. "NO! TRUNKS!" They say in unison. In the background behind M. Trunks, Goku can be seen transforming into Super Saiyan from behind the house and flying toward M. Trunks.

M. Trunks notices a power level and looks behind him to find a fist. WAM! The other 4 cringe their heads back so they don't see what Goku did. Then they looked to find M. Trunks on the ground with Goku walking away. M. Trunks struggles to get up.

Hunter shakes his head. "He said no flying you dingdong."

"I know, but I just needed to see if he would do that. He is supposed to be in bed, not slave driving us!" M. Trunks said getting up and rubbing his head.

Scorp gets back to his business. "Yeah, yeah. I thought you were smarter."

M. Trunks squints at Scorp, then looks back at the trees.

Meanwhile, Goku is headed up the stairs. Up in Gohan's room, Gohan is now watching out the window, still in the miniature Piccolo gi, overlooking the backyard. _Why is dad so mad? And why did he tell me to stay in bed, I am ok, with the exception of the soreness around and below my waist._ Goku is heard coming up. Gohan gasps. Gohan stumbles getting into the bed. _Oh man, my dad continuously told me to stay in bed, if he catches me up, what will he do!? _Gohan got in the covers and rested his head on his now plush pillow right the second the door opened up, revealing Goku. He looked at his son and smiled. "Hey big guy. How you feeling?" Goku asked as he closed the door and sat at the foot of Gohan's bed.

"Uh, fine dad." Gohan said, second doubting himself. "Hey, dad. Aren't you and Goten going to train soon, I want to join."

"Oh no, kiddo. You are going to stay right here in this bed until you stop feeling sore." Goku said in a playful, but serious tone.

"Aw, but dad. I feel so much more better."

"Right now you do, but how will you feel when you are walking or running, or even doing a round house kick. You know son, during your little session with #18 yesterday, I am afraid you might have stretched your muscles a little due to the um… extreme pleasure." Goku then patted his head. "You know what." Goku stands up, feeling proud of the idea he just got. "Why don't I get a T.V. in here, so you won't be so bored. I convinced your mother to let up on your studies a little bit, since you will be in bed for the next couple of days."

"Yeah, you see, we going to have a basket ball party tonight, dawg, YEAAAAAAAAAH!" a voice says. Goku turns around to find that Randy Jackson (off of iCarly) poster. It had been the one to say that random sentence. Goku laughed a little. "Huh, I kinda forgot we bought you that thing to keep you some company when you are lonely." 'Worst present ever.' Goku gets up. "I will be back in 1 hour with your TV." Goku then left the demi-saiyan alone, in his room. Gohan sighed and laid down in his bed, his arms sprawled out and his legs in the covers.

---

The barrel was full, and surprisingly, the Z warriors were panting, except the mechanical bug. Hunter growled. "I'm a Saiyan, I shouldn't be tired from picking damn apples!" Hunter held up his fist, slightly shaking it. "I never knew Goku could make someone work so hard."

"Oh, good, you're done."

They all turned away from the barrel to find Goku in front of them. "And it only took 1 hour and 45 minutes. Now, here is your next job. I just got finished mowing the lawn, I want you all to comb it. Got it." Goku tossed them 5 combs. They stared at them in disbelief.

Scorpion was the first to open his smart mouth. "You expect us to do that! Why can't we use rakes?"

"OH! Silly me!" Goku slapped the top of his head. Goku then tossed a mustache comb to Scorpion. "Here, you can use that one." Goku then blew Scorpion's other comb with a blast of ki. "I don't know why I have a comb like that, but it was so small and I wanted a small comb back then, but I hate it now. Use it." Goku then walked away. "Hey Goten, you wanna go to Capsule Corp with me?" Goku said loud enough for his youngest son to hear from inside. A faint yeah could be heard. 1 minute later, the father and son could be seen flying off, with Goten on Goku's back. Hunter shook his head in disbelief.

M. Trunks looked at Yamcha. "Way to go dude."

"Yeah." Scorpion said. "Now we are combing a lawn. Here, you can use this one since this is all your fault." Scorpion switched combs with Yamcha, leaving the little mustache comb on the ground. Yamcha just looked at it with dread. Hunter flipped his hat around so his neck wouldn't get sunburns.

They all started combing.

---

Gohan just sat in his bed, not bothering to even get in PJs (because the gi he wore felt so much better), looked at the TV with pure boredom. His stomach then growled. Gohan looked down with surprise. "I am hungry." Gohan said to himself. He got up, wincing in pain as his legs swung out the covers and over the side of the bed. Gohan then started walking toward the door. _Man, I never knew it could hurt this much just to move my thighs. _Gohan opened the door up rather silently so he didn't disturb his mother. He looked down the stairs to see Goten's room below him. _Hmm, maybe I can sneak into Goten's secret stash. _Goten always kept snacks in his room so he and Trunks could eat when they felt like it. Chichi never could understand how all her snacks were always disappearing and Gohan would get blamed for it, well, either him or Goku.

Gohan tiptoed down really slowly, the pain was slowing him down more than he thought. _Gees. Walking was hard enough, but now I have to extend my leg further just to reach the next step._ Gohan finally got to Goten's door. He opened it up, hoping his mother wouldn't go up to his room with some OJ. He stepped into Goten's colorful room. Gohan looked around. Goten had a single bed in the middle of the room, next to the wall on the right of the entrance, there were some drawings of him and his family posted on the walls and a big rug which said, Daddy's little saiyan. There was a toy box which was overfilled and some toys were left scattered around the room. Gohan wandered over slowly in pain to Goten's closet and opened it. He looked up and hovered up to the roof. Gohan found it unbelievably hard to just hover in the air for too long. Gohan reached up and grabbed a bag of smart food white chedder popcorn. Gohan then tumbled down on the floor, due to exhaustion. He was panting, his eyes wide open with fear of his mother hearing him.

Chichi looked up, rather confused. _Hmm, that came from Goten's room. That boy better learn to put his toys up correctly._ Chichi continued stirring the soup.

Gohan struggled to get up. Then he heard the front door open. Gohan's eyes widened back up. _Oh no! It's DAD!_ Gohan then got up, then immediately collapsed due to the extreme pain that overtook the feeling in his thighs and upper leg muscles. A tear dropped from one of Gohan's pain looked eyes. He could hear his father talking to his mother down stairs. Gohan crawled using only his arms, desperately trying to get to the door. 'Ok, I am going to check up on Gohan.' he heard his father say. Gohan reached for the door knob. He had to beat his father to his room. He grasped the knob and turned it desperately. Gohan then slowly put one of his knees up, and rested his right arm on it to support his getting up. He stood up to find his father looking at him. Gohan fell back down on his butt. Gohan looked at his father, scared. Goku shook his head. He reached toward him and picked him up. Gohan then got a sad, scared face as his father took him to his room.

"Gohan, you sure are a rebellious young fellow, aren't you." Goku chuckled while smiling at his son. "Man, disobeying your old man to grab a snack from Goten's secret stash to avoid your mother, smart." Goku then tapped his son's nose with his left index finger. "Now…" He slumped Gohan down in his bed, where his leg muscles could finally relax. Gohan sighed. "… I want you to stay in this bed, until the 3 days are up. Got it." Goku then stood up. "Even super saiyans need their time to relax." Gohan then looked up at his blonde hair. Goku walked out. "Oh, and lunch will be ready in a few minutes, so hide that popcorn." Gohan hid the bag of white cheddar popcorn under his covers, between his legs. Gohan then slumped down in his bed. _Well, at least dad isn't cruel to me._

---

Hunter scowled in disbelief. He was being barbecued by the sun. 3 hours spent, combing the lawn. Hunter looked toward the window where Goku was eating his soup. "You know you are wasting valuable training I could be spending with the Saiyan Prince." Goku shot his head in Hunter's direction. Hunter pointed toward Yamcha. "He started it." Hunter immediately resumed combing. 30 minutes later, the entire front lawn was combed. Hunter was the first to stand up, followed by M. Trunks.

Scorpion was the 3rd to rise with smoke emitting from his reflective metallic skin. "You know I could bake a pizza on this." Scorpion commented.

Hunter looked to the right. "Yeah, it'd do us all a favor."

Goku came out. "Alright, looks like you fellows did a good job. Now, here is your next task." All of their heads snapped at Goku, with looks of dread on their faces.

Goku continued. "Chichi's and my house is getting awfully dusty, and as a punishment for you all, I want you to sweep it with this." Goku hands out baby toothbrushes. He puts one in Hunter's palm as Hunter stares it with a 'what the fuck' look on his face. Hunter shoots his head up, looking at Goku.

"Goku, I respect you, but I am not going to do this." Hunter tells Goku. Goku's face calms more. And in the blink of an eye, he slug punches Hunter into the ground, leaving Hunter's face with an agape look. Goku looks at the others.

"Anyone else want to say something like that? Hmm?" Goku asks. "Alright then. Oh, Scorpion, Trunks, Yamcha, you stay outside and sweep the garage." Goku leads Hunter and Tein inside his house.

Scorpion, Yamcha, and M. Trunks head to the garage miserably. Yamcha decides to state a thought. "I don't know about you guys, but I am escaping while I still can."

Both Scorpion and M. Trunks look at him in shock and say in unison, "WHAT!"

Then Scorpion says, "If you try to fly, Goku will sense you!"

"That's SUICIDE!" M. Trunks backs up.

"Well, I am going, and if you are smart, you will too." Yamcha finishes and runs into the forest. Scorpion sighs.

"Well, I am going too." Scorpion then runs with Yamcha. M. Trunks shakes his head and follows. All 3 of them stuck together and ran for 15 miles, hoping they were far away enough for Goku not to sense them.

"Ok." Yamcha starts. "I am going to fly now, we should be far enough to where Goku can't sense us, he should still be wounded from Cell's self-destruction."

Scorpion scowls, rubbing his head. "That didn't stop him from actually hurting us."

M. Trunks nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, oh well, I agree with Yamcha too, we should be far enough." Yamcha flies up ahead. "I say you should hide until nightfall! C'ya!" Yamcha waves them goodbye and flies off to his hiding spot. Scorpion does the same. M. Trunks is the last to do so.

---

Goku's head flares as he sensed energy emitting 15 miles up west. He looks that direction. Goten and Gohan look at him with a questioning look on their faces. Goku gets off Gohan's bed and walks to the window.

"Daddy?" Goten questions. "Aren't we gonna play Gold fish?"

Gohan then jabs him. "It's Go-Fish, not gold."

Goten turns his head away from Gohan and back at Goku. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan, keeping his ki flaring to where you could sense it if he came 5 miles near you. "So, you three think you can hide from me like that, do you? Well, then lets play hide and seek." Goku opens the window and floats out, his ki flaring so magnificently you could hear the sound a super saiyan makes. Gohan and Goten just watch as their father floats away. Goten's eyes catch something under Gohan's pillow. "Hey!" Goten reaches under and pulls out a smart food popcorn bag, empty. "You went into my secret stash?!" Gohan scratches the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." Goten scowls in disappointment. "Ah, it's Ok, you are the best big brother to me so, I guess I can let it slide." Goten hugs Gohan and Gohan smiles at him, with his eyes taking a sad look.

---

Scorp flies over the Cell Games arena toward the desert. Behind a rock reveals a floating sphere, with a red mechanical eye. It watches as Scorpion passes over head.

In it's visor, it reveals info on Scorpion.

Name: Scorpion Anamorphous Malice.

Home Planet: Aranid

Type: Fighter.

_Fighting style_: Arinidian Martial Arts Class Awolicokin

Threat Level: Highly Dangerous

Rank: 2nd Class of 5 (1st class being the best of the Z- Warriors and other important fighters.)

_TARGET DNA IS NOT FOUND_

The machine heads over to where Gohan impacted Cell's blast meant for Vegeta. There is an irregular puddle of dry blood.

_DNA… VERIFIED!_

_TARGET DNA LOCATED_

Name: Son Gohan

Home Planet: Earth

Type: Fighter.

_Fighting style_: Kame Martial Arts

Threat Level: Intimately Dangerous

Rank: 2nd Class of 5

The machine pulls ejects an extension with a shot. It pierces the needle into dried surface to get to the still rich liquid blood and sucks it into a container.

**I hope you all enjoyed this 4****th**** installment of DragonBall Z Ultimate Battle: Season 8**


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Android

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry everyone, I haven't updated in so long. I have been doing other things, but I will try my best not to let this story die. It is good to see some new reviews and all and I hope this chapter will bring a lot more!**

Tein flew far and fast. He could remember Yamcha's last words to them. _"I say you should hide until nightfall! C'ya!" _Tein saw a waterfall and flew toward it. He peeked his head inside to find a small cave. He flew inside and rested his power level. "Phew, there is no way Goku can find me here."

---

M. Trunks told his mom about Goku and he went inside Trunks' (weird isn't it… 2 Trunks.) room and hid in his closet. _This place is too obvious. There is no way Goku will even think of looking here._ At that second, he could feel a power level, as strong as a Super Saiyan's. _Dad?_ He then heard a faint voice. 'Hey, Bulma. Is Trunks here, the future one?' M. Trunks' eyes open up wide. _OH NO! Goku knows I am here, but he won't find me in here. Wait! I left the door open! Maybe I should just crack open the closet door so I could see if he is coming down._ He then could hear Goku's Super Saiyan aura flaring. He could sense his power level. Soon the walls of the hallway became yellow and Goku could be seen floating into the room, his Super Saiyan ki flaring madly. He floated strait to the closet with M. Trunks screaming!

---

Tein stood behind the waterfall, looking into the transparent plain in front of the water. He smiled. Then his senses were jerked. He became paralyzed with fear as he felt Goku's energy, coming toward him! He started shaking uncontrollably as soon as he saw Goku emerge from behind a cliff, floating in his Super Saiyan form, carrying M. Trunks on his shoulder out cold. Tein then backed up. Goku continued toward the waterfall. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Goku emerged through the waterfall and before Tein knew it, he blacked out.

---

Scorpion was at a forest. His sensors picked up Goku's energy approaching. He panicked. "OH MAN! IT'S GOKU!" He looked side to side, then looked down. "A HA!" He said proudly. He then dug down into the sand, digging miles down so Goku wouldn't spot him so easily. The sand above fell in, covering up the evidence he dug down. Being a machine, Scorpion could hide here for days without dying of starvation or dehydration. Of course he would get very hungry and thirsty, but he won't die from it. Scorpion started to panic more when he felt Goku floating just above the hole. _WHAT! How the hell does he know I am here!_

Up above, Goku looked down. He set Tein and M. Trunks down on the ground and dug through the soft sand to find a tunnel. He floated down it. He could here Scorpion screaming.

Goku finally reached him. "I am not going to work because your stupid son lost his stupid virginity to a stupid and pathetic excuse of an android! I will not- **Black out.**

---

3 days later

---

The light shone through the curtains of the motel. #18 laid there, sprawled out, 1 leg exposed and out of the covers, the other leg in. Her left hand under the pillow and her right arm on the cover. She woke up to the light that shined slightly through the window. Her eyes opened rather refusing. She panted and looked around the room. All she saw was the second, empty bed, the door to the bathroom, and the TV on the desk in front of the 2 beds. She got up, slowly due to some pain in her thighs. "Wow, I cannot believe I am still sore. I felt fine when I got off that boy, but why am I so messed up down there. I should have had no trouble, I am ready to mate, he wasn't." #18 sighed. She got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. The water came out of the shower nozzle and she took off her white night gown. She stepped inside the steaming hot water and started to shower herself. Minutes later, she stepped out and dried herself off and put on a clean t-shirt, some tight blue pants, and a black, sleeveless vest. She stepped outside and leaned over the railing to look at the blue sky and she smiled. She didn't hurt as much as Gohan did due to being ready for mating, but Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 strength damaged her and made her outstretch her legs, while keeping them bent. She walked down 2 floors of steps and decided to go to a fast food restaurant.

---

Gohan woke up to the morning 8 o-clock sun. He got up and out of bed for the first time in 4 days. He got up and ran outside after changing into a fresh (Piccolo) gi and put on a white coat (the one he wears on the perfect Cell saga when they are waiting for the Cell Games). He admired the air and breathed it in. He sighed it out. "Alright, let's do this." Gohan kicked, then kicked again, then did a round house kick. He then got surprised at how fast that happened. His Saiyan genes strengthened his legs and he felt stronger than ever. Gohan decided to test his new strength by going into the forest and kicking a rock. He looked around for a strong one. "Ah." he said to himself as he found a familiar big boulder. "Well, if it isn't the Crumbler." Gohan admired the giant boulder now before him. "You have withstood every attack that has came against you, but you won't withstand me this time." In truth, the boulder has withstood 10 kamehameha waves from Goku at Super Saiyan and even Hunter's KOK Attack while at Super Saiyan 2. Not even Scorpion's Circuit Breaker stood a chance against this invincible boulder. Gohan shook his head. _I can't believe Hunter wasted a good wish to make this boulder seemingly invincible to every attack until 1 of us is stronger than it. He actually named it and now we all call you that. _"Oh well, Crumbler, it is time you…" Gohan readied himself and prepared to kick the boulder. He powered up to full power. " fall!" Gohan slung his foot against the Crumbler and a shattering hit boomed through the forest. Gohan smiled at his work, then winced down in pain and held his foot. His face now wore pain. He then looked up at the boulder and at the spot he kicked it at. There were no signs of damage. Gohan got up. "Oh man, no one can still take you down. Oh well." Gohan walked back home to find his dad just now coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Gohan! How are you feeling?" Goku asked his eldest son.

"Great dad, those days in bed really helped. I feel like I could beat Cell in a heartbeat!" Gohan told his father.

"Well, good. Hey, I planned on going to Capsule Corp. today, just me and you. Incase you didn't know, I let Hunter and them go the day before yesterday, and they don't hate us, in fact never have, but they still have a feud with Yamcha. Anyway, Hunter and Vegeta will meet us there. Goten spent the night over there since he doesn't have to go to school and I convinced your mom to let you out of school today, seeing as this is your first day up and outta bed." Goku ruffled Gohan's blonde hair. "Oh, and power down."

Gohan looked up, his hair was still spiking up. He didn't realize he was still in the 2nd stage of Super Saiyan and powered back down to perfect Super Saiyan. Goku and his son set off to Capsule Corp.

---

The spherical droid which held Gohan's blood finally arrived at Dr. Gero's super secret lab. It traveled for 4 days to reach this destination. The door opened up due to a command the droid gave it and it entered the dark room. A dark purple light shone in the room, revealing a pentagon shaped room. (look at the shape below)

__

[ **\**

[ ]

There were a few monitors and a 40 inch plasma monitor. There was pod in the right corner of the room which held a tube like container. The droid inserted the needle into it and injected the blood into the pod. The plasma monitor turned on to reveal a DNA chain and a figure of the DNA's owner. It revealed an 11 year old boy, in his 2nd super saiyan

Transformation. The pod doors opened up and a hand grasped the side of the door. Smoke came out of the now opened pod and purple liquid spilled through the room. His head came out of the pod. He had long, blonde, spiked up hair which stood up, 1 big strand bending over the left side of his face. His eyes were emerald and he had the facial features identical to Gohan's in his 2nd transformation. He wore a dark purple gi which exposed his arms and his upper chest. A voice came on the monitor's speakers and it revealed to be Dr. Gero's. "You, are my greatest creation. If you are hearing this message, I am believed to be dead. You are my final creation and the most strongest android there is." The android clumsily walked out of the pod gasping for air and fell on his knees and hands. "You are a stronger copy of the warrior that has destroyed Cell and if Cell were still alive, he would bow down at your feet." The android slowly got up and walked toward the voice, panting. "You have no mechanics and right now, you are still developing, you have no organs or bones, just skin and blood, but I the pod you emerged from has modified you to where you will have no need for bones. Soon, you will automatically develop extremely strong muscle and your body will be pure muscle and blood. You will learn that you will eventually develop until you have reached the final stage of development. Right now, you have extremely powerful ki energy and you will never run out of it. Your skin is able to support the extremely large amount you can fire at will, but be warned, you have enemies. My enemies, and they will soon become yours. I recommend waiting until you have further developed some muscles, in your current state, 1 punch could easily rip through you." The android identical to Gohan in his 2nd stage of Super Saiyan walked to the door and leaned against a wall panting. "Even in battle, your ki will never go out and will get stronger the more you get damaged." The android slid against the wall and sat in the liquid that built him. "Since you are my strongest creation, you have the ability to sense ki levels, but unlike Cell, you can determine where my other creations are if they have not already been destroyed and take control of them. I bid you good luck, you are the ultimate android." The android soon felt something building inside of him and his upper chest muscles built up and bulked up 3 millimeters, the same with his arms and legs. He panted once more and stood up rather quickly. He had just developed and could now walk and fly easily. He could feel the unimaginable power his copy held surging through his veins. The door opened to reveal large amounts of light and he flew off.

Not too far away was a beach. On the sand, 2 orange shoes (like Piccolo's) landed on the beach. An 11 year old super saiyan 2 was staring across the beach, scanning it for any Z warriors. The wind blew by, moving loose parts of his purple gi to sway with the wind. He started walking forward and some women looked at him. "Hey boy, where is your mommy?" "You want me to call her, haha!" "Little kids like yourself shouldn't be walking the beach the alone, you could get hurt, LOL!" The android's face stayed stern and soon a shadow enveloped over him. He looked up to find a large bulky man standing over him.

"Hey kid, a boy like you shouldn't be on the beach alone. Hey, everyone, look at this kid, isn't he the one that tried to fight Cell and claim Mr. Satan couldn't win! HAHAHA!" The man said.

Everyone joined in his laughter, making comments along with it.

The android stood firm, no longer looking at his face, but looking directly ahead of him, at the man's abs. His face remained stirn.

"Listen boy, I would suggest getting off my beach before I kick you off myself, people like you aren't meant to be here-" the man's sentence was cut off by his gasping. He looked down to find the young boy's arm thrusted into him. People were gawking at the site and they looked at his back to find the boys hand coming out the other side, clutching something. The boy opened his hand and some puse fell out, along with a block of flesh, an ab. It dropped and mixed with the sand, and blood covered his hand. He slid his hand out and the man fell to his knees. The android look at him with cold eyes. Blood trickled down his arm and the man's blood trickled from the hole in his body and fell to the sand, and the man soon fell down along with it, dead. This sight triggered something within the android. He then extended his blood covered arm. Everyone started running amok, fleeing from the boy. The android suddenly started firing ki, making huge explosions and killing everyone on sight! The beach was soon enveloped with smoke. When it cleared, the beach was blood ridden, covered in bodies. He then flew off east.

---

1 hour later, up at the Kami House, Yamcha and Tein were sitting down, watching the TV with Master Roshi, until the news came on. Yamcha and Tein looked at one another with questioning looks on their faces and then back at the TV.

A reporter stood before a beach that was covered with bodies, smoke still emerging from craters left by the ki blast. "This is unbelievable what happened here not too long ago. As you can see behind me, bodies and lots of them lay scattered around the beach, arms and feet sprawled everywhere, even where I am standing, blood lays. Some horrific incident has happened here and someone mauled all the people here. Right now, teams are investigating the incident and carrying bodies. Oh, this is a tragic day, not even the life guard is alive. There are no survivors and the little who witnessed this incident from the side lines are too, dead. Who or what could've done this!?"

"Grr!" Tein yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "I bet it was Cell! Maybe Gohan didn't completely destroy him after all!"

"But, that's impossible, otherwise Cell would've killed us all at the Cell Games!" Yamcha informed.

"I know, but if it was Cell, another incident like this will happen soon."

---

Gohan sat up and patted his belly, with a big Son grin. Goku did the same.

"Wow, thanks Bulma! The food was delicious!" Goku complimented.

"Why your welcome, Goku, Gohan?"

"Awesome, Bulma, are there any seconds?" Gohan asked the blue haired woman.

"Umm, you both ate the seconds."

Father and son looked at one another then at the empty plates. They both laughed. "Well Bulma, we gotta go, even though Gohan is feeling fine now, I am still putting him to bed, he needs to get rest and so do I."

"Alright you two, bye."

Goku and Gohan waved bye. "Oh, hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta opened up one of his eyes. "What?" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Be sure to catch Goten for me, bring him home at 8, k?"

"Ugh, why can't you do it Kakarrot? He is your son."

"Well, I gotta get Gohan home before Chichi throws a fit. Bye."

"Ugh, whatever." Vegeta closed his eyes again and turned his head toward the TV, not really watching it. Behind him, Goten and Trunks snuck up behind him.

"Ready, Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"Yeah." Goten replied with a big grin and held up the squirt able cheese container.

They both peered over the couch to see Vegeta sitting down, crossing both his legs and arms, both eyes closed with his normal look on his face. Both of them snickered as they opened up the container and set it firmly in his hair. They ran back to the stairway and watched Trunks' dad. 'Hey Vegeta!', they heard Bulma call. 'Hey! I need you to come here, there is a nail sticking out the wall and I almost hit my head on it, can you pull it out. Vegeta opened up his eyes. "Hang on, woman! I am trying to sleep!"

"Vegeta! Get your Saiyan butt in here now!" Bulma yelled across the house.

Vegeta growled and started to stand up when melted cheese spilled all over his blue Saiyan clothes. He scowled at the mess on him and then yelled! Trunks and Goten chuckled so hard, they had to go up to Trunks' room and let it all out.

---

On a highway, there was a huge traffic block. The highway was columned above a city and they were 2 roaded, meaning there were 2 roads on each highway. 2 cars had crashed into one another and 1 of the highways was being closed down until help came to get rid of the mess. "Hey, move it or lose it wise guys! I gotta daughter at home I need to get to!" Comments were being made as the 2 drivers from the crashed cars were argueing to one another. About 7 rows away from the crash on the blocked interstate was a woman sitting down with her husband and children.

"Geez, how could this happen? Especially when all the cars are going the same way." the woman argued.

"I don't know. Stupid driving I guess." The husband replied. He was starting to get irritated from the sounds his 2 boys made in the back, with their 6 year old sister trying to figure out what was going on. "Hey you two, quite down." He looked at his daughter and saw her head pressed against the window with a big grin on her face. She was looking toward the sky. "Molly, what are you looking at?" the father said.

"Hey, mommy, daddy, what's that up there?" the girl then pointed up over the crash site to find a dot lingering over it.

"Hmm, I don't know. Hey, Samantha, that thing up there could be the cause of the crash."

The woman, Samantha looked toward the sky. "That's not a thing, that's a boy, a boy!"

"Well, how do you know it's a boy?"

"Woman's intuition, we got a way of knowing when it is a child, Earl."

Soon, the beeping of cars slowly came to a halt when they noticed an 11-year-old boy hovering above the crash site.

"What the hell is that thing up there?" said one of the drivers in the crash.

The boy started hovering down toward the crash and landed 3 feet away from the crash.

"And why in god's name is his hair sticking up like that? Hey, boy! How the hell did you get here?" asked the other driver.

The boy turned his head toward the drivers, then looked over the blocked highway. There were cars stopped as far as the eye could see.

"Hey boy! I asked you a question." said the driver.

The android turned his head toward the man and walked over to his car. He opened his palm and put it up next to his head. Both of the drivers looked at the other and then back at the boy. The android suddenly thrusted his hand into the front of the car then he ripped off the hood and threw it at the other highway and it hit one of the passing cars and the car then went ballistic and crashed and exploded. Tons of other cars then crashed and a pile up began. Both of the drivers gasped at the sight. Then the android extended his arm and opened his hand. He then shot ki blasts everywhere, blowing everything up, taking favor of blowing the stopped cars. Everyone was being killed by the explosion and some were being blown off the interstate. Few minutes of destruction passed, very few cars were now on the highway, and part of the highway itself crumbled on the city below. The android flew up and then flew away.

---

Back at the Kami House, Yamcha and Tein watched the news intensely. Then another braking announcement came on. "Master Roshi, it happened again! Come watch this!" They both looked at the TV.

The same reporter from the last announcement was on. "As you can see behind me, another death toll has come in. This time on an interstate. Earlier in this location, a crash had occurred and blocked 1 of the interstates, and then something happened. Everyone was slaughtered here." Yamcha and Tein looked at the screen with mad faces. "There were only a few survivors this time, lets speak to them." The reporter walked to an injured family of five. "Hello kind sir, can you tell us yours and your wife's name?"

"Yeah, my name is Earl and this is my wife Samantha. You should've seen what happened."

Samantha cut in. "There was this boy that was flying above the crash and then he came down and blasted everyone and everything, few made it out alive!"

The reporter looked astonished, just like Yamcha and Tein. "You wouldn't mind giving us details of this boy?"

"Well, we couldn't see him very well, but he was wearing purple fighting clothes and he had blonde hair which was standing strait up." Earl answered.

Yamcha and Tein looked at each other. "But wait, it couldn't have been Gohan, could've it?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me. There is no way that could've been Gohan, he still can't move too much, all he can do is walk and fly." Tein replied.

"Hmm, well, we will know soon enough. Another event like this ought to be happening close by, close enough for us to feel it and rush over to the site."

"Right."

---

Inside a restraunt, the line was being held up, in the front was an irrated 18. "Listen buddy!" 18 said as she grabbed a wide clerk standing behind the counter. "I don't have the money right now, I said I would get it to you by tomorrow, now let me have my burger."

"Hey!" people argued behind her. "Move, I am hungry!" "This is my only lunch hour!" "C'mon!" "Move it!"

18 squinted her eyes. "Just give me the damn burger."

"No way ma'am, I need that money first." the clerk replied.

"Listen, it's only a dollar and 9 cents, that is no big deal!"

"We need all the money we can get. No money, no burger."

Just then, outside, a yellow object fell on the road in front of the restaurant, leaving a small crater in the road. Smoke enveloped the thing that stood in it. Soon, a yellow super saiyan like aura emerged and the smoke cleared to reveal a boy standing in the crater.

"Gohan?" 18 asked herself. _What's up with him. Why is he in Super Saiyan 2?_

People just stared at the boy and a car soon came up and crashed into him, making an explosion. People gasped. When the smoke cleared, the car could be seen smashed up against Gohan. He hadn't even been budged. He started to walk toward the restaurant and stepped through the doors. He looked around and examined the area. He soon looked at the line of people and his eyes stopped at 18. His expression changed to a surprised one, then he got back the stern look on his face and resumed checking the place out. He then lifted his arm and extended. 18 was the first to get the message.

"Everyone, get dow-" she was cut off by the sudden blasts of ki that hit everyone sitting at the tables eating their meals. He then rapidly fired ki at everyone standing in the line, skipping 18. The clerk ducked his head and hid behind the counter when a ki blast nearly hit him. He watched the ki go beyond the desk and into the kitchen, where a large explosion set off.

The new cast was getting ready to leave the interstate scene when an explosion was seen in the distance in a nearby city. "Turn on that camera!" he ordered the camera man. He hopped in the van as the camera man turned it on and focused it on the reporter. "Folks, this is coming to you live, right now we are in the news van being carried to another series of explosions!"

Yamcha and Tein gawked at the television. "Already! It looks like it is close by. Lets see who it is that is doing this."

---

18 stood there, afraid of Gohan. He walked up to her and then grabbed her neck, choking her, then he slammed her onto the floor. He then opened his hand and shot energy rings with stabbed the ground and held her wrists and ankles attached to the ground. He then stood above her.

"What do you want! Are you mad at me for what I did to you that day, if so, then I am sorry! Just please don't kill me!"

Gohan looked down at her. "Are you the android model number 18?"

"What! Well you should know." 18 replied.

"I will ask again, are you android 18?" Gohan said more serious this time.

"Yes, yes I am, what do you want."

Gohan's eyes then turned from emerald green to ruby red and so did 18's.

The clerk looked under the metal counter and saw 18 binded to the ground.

18 soon figured out what was going on and broke the control. "No, what are you doing!"

"You are an android created by Dr. Gero, you are now my slave."

"Like hell I am." 18 said, spitting on him. The android identical to Gohan wiped off the spit then he knelt down and slapped her. He looked down and stopped at her stomach. He reached towards it and lifted her shirt up, to expose her belly. "What are you doing? Gohan?" she asked.

The android slowly lifted his hand above her stomach then rested on her navel (I don't know if a navel is a pierced belly button or another word for belly button, but 18's belly button is not pierced).

18 looked at him. "Gohan? Gohan. Hey, what are you doing." She then felt a sharp multitude of pain emit from her navel. She gasped as she watched Gohan slowly slip his hand through her navel. _I though blood was supposed to come out, how did he do that!_ She then felt his hand rest on her stomach muscles. His hand glowed red and so did his eyes. "I have linked direct contact to your nervous system, if you refuse to be controlled, you will no longer." the android said. 18 stared up, mouth agape as she cried out in pain. Her eyes soon turned pink and he slid his hand out of her stomach, leaving no signs of cutting or opening. "Now rise, android 18." the android commanded to his new ally.

Android 18 stood up and they flew out. Minutes later, the news cast arrived and the reporter jumped out. "As you can see, this small crater and this smashed up car is evidence of the murderer's being here. I simply can't tell you how shocked I am about this stunning develop-" he was interrupted by the clerk running out of the building.

"I saw what happened, I saw the whole thing. You see, this boy, I believe about 10 or 11 stepped in. He had spikey, yellow hair, emerald green eyes and he had this yellow flame around his body!"

Yamcha and Tein gasped with shocked expressions on their faces.

The clerk continued. "He also was wearing some sort of purple gi and orange slippers, he blasted everyone except for this blonde girl that was ordering me to give her a hamburger. The boy then pushed her against the wall and then slammed her down on the ground. She begged him not to hurt her and then the boy said some weird stuff like "Are you the android 18 model" or some shit like that and she said yes. Then after a few minutes, she got up and they both left. It was super scary man, you shoulda seen it!"

"That's it, Yamcha. I am going to straighten this out." Tein said, ready to fight.

"Same here." Yamcha replied. They both got up and flew towards the city.

"Becareful you two! I better call Chichi and let her know her son is insane." Master Roshi said while walking into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long. I lost the motivation to work on this story, but lately, I have wanted to get back into the writing business and try to finish what I start about 3 years ago. I doubt I will on ZAT: The Dawn of Skriker ever again b/c it isn't my universe, but I would rather just work on this story for now. Well, time to start. Hope you enjoy this new installment.**

**Chapter 6: The Revealing**

At Master Roshi's place, Chi-Chi, Choatzu, and Roshi stood puzzled at the events going on in the television. Chi-Chi could not believe what she saw. A young boy that looked a lot like her Gohan was running around blasting and killing innocents. Tein and Yamcha had decided to fly over and see what was wrong. She just hoped that they would be okay.

Tein looked at the destruction of the small fast-food joint. The place was a mess, blood laid everywhere. Yamcha closed his eyes and looked away.

"Geez." Yamcha said aloud. "How could Gohan do this, to these innocent people?"

"Yeah." Tein replied. "It's not like Gohan, not like him at all. But, what I would like to know is why."

Yamcha looked around. Then, he snapped. "Hey, Tein! I think I feel his power level down south! We must chase him!"

Tein just looked. "I can't feel anything Yamcha. It must be-… Wait! I feel it too. Yeah… That's Gohan alright. Let's go."

Tein and Yamcha took off, straight after the power level.

Hunter sat in the midst of the closed Capsule Corp. Bulma was downstairs giving little Trunks his afternoon snack.

_They got it good right now. They have no idea what is going on right now though. I thought, just for a second, that I could feel Gohan killing a lot of people. I don't know what to make of this, but-_

Hunter's train of thought was cut off when he heard Scorpion make another blast of that mouth of his. It shocked Hunter only for a bit to see him getting worked up over a silly card game with the janitor, that he was loosing!

"Oh come on!" Scorpion blasted. "This is not fair, do you have an ace up your sleeve, or maybe it's a king?" Scorpion questioned.

The janitor shook his head. He then lifted his sleeves to show no tricks, or aces had been slipped up there. Scorpion couldn't stand loosing money, but then again, he was never that good at poker. He talks a big game, but that's what he mainly does is talk, talk, talk, oh, and he talks! He has the smartest, mouthiest, noisiest mouth of all the Z-fighters, and pretty much targets the emotional area when they are fighting. They fight with fists while he fights with words, and in his mouth, those words can really hurt.

Scorpion just kept fussing. It was getting to Hunter's nerves. There he was, trying to think, and Scorpion, as usual, won't shut up! Then, Hunter stood up.

"You know what." Hunter said. Scorpion and the janitor looked at him. "I am going downstairs, maybe Bulma, or even more, Vegeta, will allow me to think… in peace!"

"Aw, come on, Hunter." The ignorant machine said. "Don't be such a prune and come play some poker with us."

"Can't you see things are going on right now, and I want to figure this out."

"Is it the stuff with the little runt that got us in trouble the other day with Goku. Those days were hell, and right now, I want to enjoy this little session of "Beat your best buddy in a game of poker!" What do ya say?" Scorpion asked, swinging that fist of his to emphasize that annoying line of his.

Hunter's nerves pulsed a little to show he was getting annoyed. With a dull look on his face, he turned around and walked toward the door. "Oh yeah. I am definatly leaving. See you in a few…"

"Few what? Minutes, hours… seconds!"

"Maybe 3."

"Three what!"

"Possibly 5."

"Five what!"

By getting his revenge, Hunter slipped into Bulma's underground dwelling beneath Capsule corp. As Hunter walked down, the sound of Scorpion's questioning soon stopped, and he reached another door, which was locked. Hunter sighed and knocked on the door.

"Vegeta! Can you get that for me! My hands are kinda full!" Bulma said from across the house.

"Just get Goten to open it, Vegeta!" Hunter advised.

Vegeta heard that line and motioned for Goten to get it for him. Vegeta was always selfish like that. Goten opened the door and Hunter stepped in.

"It's good to finally just see you away from Kakkorates place and doing something useful. What do you want boy…" Vegeta said to Hunter.

Hunter just looked at him. "I've been needing a place to properly think about what's been going on lately. The energy signals I have been feeling aren't in their places, something's wrong. And it's happening right now. It's too noisy upstairs to think because of Scorpy and the janitor, well… Scorpion at the most."

Vegeta just nodded his head, taking the time to listen to a saiyan that doesn't act like Goku, but rather focuses on getting the task at hand done in the most obscure manner.

"Well, Trunks and Goten are running all over the place right now, but I am used to it."

"They aren't as loud as Scorpion up there, and he's only one person."

"My room should be silent enough. Go in there and think."

_Don't you mean yours and your wife's room?_ Hunter thought. "Sure, but I'll be sitting on the desk."

"Don't touch anything that you shouldn't."

"You mean like snooping in drawers. Come on Vegeta, I am a fighter, and a thinker. I have no business, not to mention meaning to do anything so stupid."

"Just go and leave me to my peace."

"What ever, Vegeta. See ya in a bit." Hunter waved off.

Vegeta just sat there, not knowing what to make of the things he has been feeling too.

A man with dark hair walked into a jewelry store. He had blue eyes and wore a brown overcoat. He was smiling some sort of smile that told you, "I can handle everything thrown at me". He walked to some counters and looked at some jewelry. He smirked a bit when he found one he liked.

"Hey, counter girl! How much for this little trinket right here?"

"Oh, that…" the girl said. "That is $100, sir. Why, you like it?"

_Just look at the aero dynamics on this thing. I bet this thing could travel 55 mph straight to the kid, Bobby's face if I throw it just right… That'll stop his little motor bike traveling. Maybe I should've gotten a house in the forest or something._ "Hmm. $100, you say. How much would it hurt to knock off one of those zeroes, hmm?"

"Well, I can lower it by about $19, but that's about it." The girl replied.

Android 17 just looked at her. "How about two zeroes."

"Then we would be the ones loosing the money."

"How about 3?"

"There's only 2 zeroes on it sir! I can only lower it by 19 dollars!"

"How about you lay off the one?"

"Okay!"

17 grabbed it and walked out. "Thanks."

Then the girl had almost realized what just happened. "Hey, wait. Wait! Ohhhhh… man. He tricked me."

17 walked out the store feeling oh so devious. He could get anything he wanted, aslong as it was a stupid counter person running the shop. He had gotten used to doing this to all sorts of people. "Ahh… 17, you've done it again! Thanks to my brilliant mind, I have won again! Take that George Washington!" He tossed the trinket into the air, and then swiped back in his hand as it flew down. He then stuffed it into his pocket and walked down the streets. Next thing he knew, he saw another thing he liked. A streaky, red viper ran up to the stop light and waited for the light to go green. 17 liked what he saw. Streaky leather seats, fine spinner wheels, a nice grove finish to the front, and mean ass looking lights, with a smart bumper sticker that said "Suck on it." 17 just looked at the woman in the car. He smirked. _Time to get another thing I could use._

He walked up to woman and put his hand on the car. The woman looked and saw 17. "Hey, jerk. Get off my car."

"I am sorry. I just couldn't help but get a closer look at those dashing good looks of yours." 17 said to her with a smirk. He then put a little bit of his hair behind his ear to let the woman get a better look at his face. The woman blushed a bit.

"You, really think I am good looking." She asked.

"Well, yeah. How could anyone not. Not to mention these fine wheels look just oh so… what's the word, sexy." 17 said, feeling the door of the car.

"Oh, well, thank you. It costed nearly a fortune." The woman replied with a chuckle.

17 admired the car. He wanted it, he had to have it. "Hey, hows about letting me drive this bad boy. So I can get a more, better look at you as the wind blows you away…"

The woman looked down. She knew, or at least thought he was admiring her legs. She unbuckled and scooted over into the passenger seat. "Come on then."

17 hopped into the car and his eyes became ecstatic as he sat in the fine leather seat. His face showed excitement as he put his hands on the wheel and admired the car he was in. He had to get it now. But one thing stood in his way… the stupid girl, again! He looked straight. He had to figure something out, but he couldn't do it in front of all these people. Then, 17 smiled. He knew how to get this one to properly cooperate. _She seems to be the kind to have sex on the first date, meaning she won't mind the things I can ask just to get things right. Then, me and you… _17 felt the dashboard… _can be all alone! With no one to get in our way! _17 looked at the woman, then he looked at her legs.

He smiled. "How about we go, some place, a bit more private." He moved his waist a bit and the woman had caught about what he meant. She smiled a naughty smile.

"Sure, what ever you want, handsome." The woman replied. She chuckled.

17 started the engine. "Wow! Just feel this baby purr! Oh…" He put his cheek against the wheel. "You're a very bad girl, aren't you…"

"Yes I am." The woman. The woman exposed a bit of her leg.

_Now, to test this bad boy out!_ 17 put the engine in full throttle and put the pedal to the metal as he blasted him and his little toy out into the road. The car ran so fast, 17 became even more ecstatic. His black hair rushed into the wind, and he closed his eyes to admire it. He then opened them back up.

"Oh, wow, boy, I can tell you and me are going to have some fun." the woman said.

"Yeah…" 17 said. "Me and _you_ are going to have some great fun." 17 said and sped off to a more secluded area. Soon, cars could not be seen and they drove to a dirt road. It seemed like the kind of area teenagers would go to have some sexual pleasures given to them. The woman then got on top of 17.

"Okay, you ready?" the woman asked in a very seductive way.

17 then frowned. "Not in my car… I mean the car!"

The woman then smiled a bit. "Okay, what ever you say. How about I get a blanket out the back and we can do it there?"

17 smiled a big one. "Yes, you go and do that, and I will just sit here while you get things ready."

The woman got out.

"Don't forget to close the car door, I don't think she likes leaving it open." 17 said in a falsely seductive way.

The woman closed it and headed to the trunk. When she was about to open it, 17 put the car in reverse and stomped hard on the gas pedal. He ran over the woman like she was yesterday's trash. He continued to go until the woman was in front of him. He swung the car around. The woman got up.

"You… you insolent little brat! Do you have any idea on what you missed out on! I am the greatest feeling you will ever get!" the woman screamed at him.

"No, this…" 17 felt the dashboard. "This, IS the greatest feeling I will get. Now get away from my car, you bitch!"

The woman stood, astounded and shocked! "That, is MY car! Now get out of it!"

"A slut like yourself doesn't deserve such beauty like this!"

"Oh, and a thief like yourself does?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a proper cleaning when we get home." 17 looked in front of him and sped off.

"Hey! Get back here!" The woman ran and threw a shoe in his direction. She had just been robbed of her car.

17 smirked. "Like I said, I can get anything I want, aslong as it is a stupid girl running the store… Hahahaha!" 17 continued to laugh as he sped down the horizon.

Tein and Yamcha hovered over the city. They looked around for anything suspicious.

"Tein… you see anything?" Yamcha said.

"Nope, nothing." Tein replied. "I can't feel him either."

"He might have figured out we were coming. Darn… we have to look harder." Yamcha replied.

Tein just looked around. "We might need help. How about I go and get-"

"Tein! Look! I feel something! It's, Gohan!"

Then out of nowhere, a retale store was blew up into pieces. Smoke and debris flew everywhere.

"Yeah, Yamcha, we found him. Help can wait. Let's go." And with that, Tein and Yamcha flew down to meet their foe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Making The Path

**Tein and Yamcha landed on the ground. The boy that looked like Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form looked at them with cold eyes. 18 looked their way as well. Tein noticed her.**

"**I knew you androids couldn't be trusted." Tein commented.**

"**Subjects, Tein, and Yamcha." Gohan began. "Threat level, minimal. Casualty rate expected, 2-" he shook his head. "Ah fuck it. You two… humans… Have you come with a death wish in mind?"**

**Yamcha looked. He then looked at Tein. "Tein, something isn't right. Why would Gohan say something like that?"**

**Tein looked. "I bet the android there brainwashed him. Yeah, that's it. She still wants to kill Goku, but she needs Gohan to get to him. That's why she had sex with him the other day. Maybe her… orgasm, man that's uncomfortable to say, had somehow absorbed into his skin and entered his bloodstream, allowing it to get into his brain and allow her to take control of him."**

"**That may explain why her eyes are glowing pink like that, to illustrate she has control of something, or in this case, some one."**

**Tein nodded. "Yamcha, I think you hit it. You see, when you put that brain of yours to good use, you can actually figure things out."**

**Yamcha smiled at Tein. "Thanks, but enough chit chat." Yamcha pointed at 18. "You, we are going to get rid of you, now!"**

**Gohan just looked at them with cold eyes. "Android 18." She looked at him. "Kill them."**

**Tein and Yamchas' expressions changed to a rather shocked expression. She nodded and dashed them. Yamcha and Tein got in crouching stance and got ready for the battle. Tein and Yamcha watched as 18 came closer, and in no time, she landed a fist on Yamcha's cheek. He was busted backwards as Tein rushed towards 18. He came fast and landed a punch on her face before she even tried to notice he was close. 18 flew fast into a building. Gohan squinted. 18 slowly got up when Tein put his left shoe on her chest, knocking back into the floor.**

"**What's wrong? How come you won't fight like you usually would. You're acting like a… zom…bie. What!" Tein then looked to the right to see a large ki ball hit him. Tein was busted backwards, but quickly recovered. He looked at Gohan.**

"**Masanko…" Gohan shouted. Tein's eyes widened. "HA!" Gohan motioned his hands in front of him and a powerful beam of light streamed toward Tein. Tein knew he couldn't dodge it, but in no time the beam had hit, and an explosion occurred. Yamcha got up and shouted.**

"**TEIN!" Yamcha looked around. "Tein! Huh!" Yamcha looked up, aswell as Gohan, to see Tein being held by some one in a black coat.**

**Tein then opened his eyes cautiously to find himself hovering above the blast. He looked around then saw a pair of arms around his shoulders. "Hey, let go of me."**

"**Sure." Said a familiar voice. "What ever you say, Tein."**

**In no time, Tein was let go of and Tein looked to see Hunter in front of him. "Hunter! Hey, how are you, where have you been?"**

**Gohan growled at the sight of another Z-fighter in the area. He looked at Hunter. "Damn. His threat level indicates that he is a real threat to me until I develop further. Why is he here…"**

**Hunter smiled. "Well, I have been at Capsule Corp, doing some thinking. Then, I felt you guys in the heat of battle and decided that you might need help. Glad to see you two can actually do something."**

**Tein smirked. "Well, we aren't that pathetic you know. We may not rise up to you saiyans in strength, but we can still do some damage."**

"**Oh no, you can get up to us, it will just take some good training." Hunter then turned his attention to Gohan and 18. 18 stood up and looked upward. Gohan just stood there. "Hmm. Gohan doesn't seem pleased to see me. I think Scorpion and I will take it from here."**

"**Huh! Scorpion's with you?" Tein looked around. "Where is he?"**

"**Up here you block head." Said a devious Scorpion. "Like Hunter said, we got this."**

"**You two have done enough good for today." Hunter said. Next thing Tein knew, Hunter and Scorpion lowered down on the ground to meet Gohan and 18.**

"**So…" Scorpion started. "Why on Earth are you doing this crazy stuff, huh? What, you didn't get the new Modern Warfare 2 upgrade pack and your being a pest, like usual?"**

"**Scorpion." Hunter looked at him. "Please, try not to say anything… for my sake."**

"**Yours, why yours?"**

"**Just do it, okay!" Hunter then diverted his attention back to Gohan. "So, I take it you're angry about something."**

"**No." Gohan crossed his arms. "Not at all. I just want to kill you and this planet."**

**Scorpion decided to talk again. "For what reason exactly! You must have a reason."**

"**Because it is what I was created to do. Dr. Gero's mission was to take over the world and destroy Goku. I will do that, but if I can't take over this world, then I will simply dispose of it." Gohan said.**

"**So… you're not really Gohan, are you." Hunter told him. "What are you exactly?"**

"**You can say I am a clone of sorts. I am an android created by a special canister droid that used the fighter's cells that destroyed the being named Cell. I am the ultimate android. Nothing will stop or destroy me. Android 18! Dispose of this Saiyan and that Arinidian."**

**18 nodded and dashed at them.**

**Hunter looked at her. "Scorpion, I'll take that android, you get 18. Don't kill her, ok? Try to subdue her."**

"**Aww… subdue her! That's no fun! I wanted to blast her for putting us through all that trouble the other week. Now I actually have a reason."**

"**Scorpion! Just do it! Don't hurt her or I'll focus on you instead!"**

**Scorpion didn't look pleased. "Grr. Fine, I won't kill the little runt, but you owe me."**

"**How about a game of poker?"**

"**You'll win!"**

"**How about I let you win!"**

"**That's not fun!"**

"**I'll come up with something later. Just watch out!"**

**Scorpion shook his head. **_**There he goes again, telling me what to do. One of these days I'm gonna-**_

**Scorpion's thoughts were cutoff when 18 punched his face. Scorpion's body flew in a recoil, but no damage had been given to him. In his current state, Scorpion is as strong as Vegeta would be in his Super ascended form, yet he could move as fast as Gohan could in his Super Saiyan 2 form. 18 didn't show any concern that her punch had no effect on him.**

**Scorpion looked at her fist and decided to against Hunter's orders. He slung a punch into her rips. "This is for all the trouble you caused me, you little molisk!" 18 flew through 2 buildings, causing the first one to collapse. Hunter noticed this and stopped in mid flight.**

"**Scorpion! What did I tell you!" Hunter shouted at him. However, Scorpion wasn't paying attention and flew toward his opponent. "Damn. One of these days, Scorpion, one of these days." Hunter shook his head and continued toward the android. It powered up and flew up to dodge Hunter's attack. Hunter chased after him. The android looked below to find Hunter hot on his tail, but then he disappeared. Hunter looked around for him.**

"**Where did he go." Hunter's head swayed side to side. He couldn't find the android. Yamcha caught note of an energy wave coming to him.**

"**Hunter! Behind you!" Yamcha shouted.**

"**Huh!" Hunter turned around to see a yellow Kamehameha wave come straight to him. Hunter dodged it at the last second. "Wow, if I had been in that, then I would have been toast! Good thing he won't be able to launch another wave like that…" Hunter noticed a yellow glow behind him to find another yellow Kamehameha come straight for him! Hunter flew down. "Woah!" Then he looked behind him again to find another. Hunter flew left, to right, to up and down, dodging continuous beams of yellow Kamehamehas.**

"**This is impossible, no one can charge up power that fast for such a powerful attack, at any case, he shouldn't be doing it that fast from multiple places!"**

**The android powered up and his energy rose faster than Hunter could dodge. In no time at all, he disappeared to another location and fired another yellow Kamehameha. He repeated this cycle many times.**

"**That's it!" Hunter shouted. He powered up into his Super Saiyan form and rushed toward the android. Another yellow Kamehameha was fired his direction. Hunter slightly dodged it and put his hand in front of him. "Take this, you energy firing bastard! Omi Blast!" Hunter fired a blue energy beam in the android's direction. The android smiled and exposed himself to the blast. In no time, Hunter figured it out! Soon, the beam dissipated and in no time, the Android stood still, his upper chest exposed to the blast. He didn't seemed to be hurt.**

"**Damn… He's an energy absorbing model, but this one seems to be different."**

**The android smiled. Then, his muscles built up, his chest got a bit bigger and more tense. His arms became more firm and his legs built up a bit. Organs and muscles could be heard tensing inside of him.**

"**He's, using my power to improve himself, but how!"**

"**Ahh… hehehee…" The android smiled. "Thankyou for your kind donation, Hunter. It has proven most useful, but I will need a lot more than that to be fully developed."**

**Hunter just floated there. "Just what exactly are you?"**

"**Hmm. I am a rather unique android. You see, I have no computers, bars or mechanics. I am completely and utterly organic! You see, in my current state, my physical status bears no strength to you Z - Fighters. My body is completely fragile. Even Chaotzu could land a punch right through my body. But, as fragile as my body is…"**

**Hunter floated there, astounded and shocked at what was standing before him. His eyes pulsated at the realization of what was happening.**

**The android continued. "… I can store very huge amounts of power, as well as regain it. My power can charge up to very vast amounts, as well at a very unimaginable speed. As long as it would take you to charge up your special technique, your Super Onomi Blast, I will have charged up the Kamehameha wave that killed Cell, but two times as strong."**

**Hunter squinted at the android. "You're just a pathetic energy model. I guess no more energy techniques for me."**

"**But, as you see, your energy will help strengthen and build my body, but that's not all I need. As time goes on, my body will self develop, meaning, whether you use energy or not, my body will soon be at a physical level of causing mortal damage to you and your silly Arinidian friend over there."**

**Hunter looked at Scorpion's direction. He was still disobeying what Hunter had said and was showing no mercy as he pummeled 18 around. Hunter squinted at him, then diverted his attention back to the android.**

"**But…" the Android started. "As much as I would like to stay and play, I got some where I need to be."**

**Hunter looked shocked. "Oh no you don't. I won't let you get away." Hunter's ki flared a bright golden yellow as he ascended into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He jumped at the android faster than the android could anticipate it. "I am going to kill you, here and now!" Hunter then plummeted his fist through the android's body. His eyes became scarred with pain as blood freely poured out of his hole. Hunter remove his hand in question. **_**Where are his bones?**_** Hunter looked at his hand to find blood all over it. He then looked at the android.**

**Blood continued to pour from his body and he got on his knees. His gi was now being stained by his blood as he gasped. He grabbed Hunter's bottom right leg. Hunter just stood there, watching in shock.**

**The android looked at him. "You… you insolent pest!" He quickly climbed Hunter's body like a demon and grabbed his face.**

"**AHHHHHH!" Hunter screamed and grabbed his hands as he madly shook his head. The android smiled.**

"**Don't think I will let this go so easily." He smirked and then rings started to flow from Hunter's head into the android's arms. He was absorbing Hunter's flesh cells and was using them to repair his wound. The android's wound was quickly repairing itself as he stole little amounts of flesh from Hunter's body. 1 skin cell would repair 30,000 of his and in no time, his wound was gone and his blood soon returned to normal. Hunter then flared his energy. Scorpion caught note of this.**

"**What the!" Scorpion looked Hunter's direction. "Crap! The guinea pig got him! Hunter, one of these days… you'll listen to me." Scorpion left 18 on the ground and quickly dashed to him. **

"**Okay you little runt… take this! Plasma Vise!" Scorpion launched a growing ring from his arm. One side of the ring stayed with him and the other end grew and extended toward it's target. Soon, the android caught note of this and let go of Hunter. He exposed himself to start his absorption when Hunter sweeped his feet at him and tripped the android. The android quickly disappeared and the blue, purplish ring soon came faster. Hunter stood up and looked at it. "Scorpion, you idiot." Hunter put up his guard at the last second and the ring exploded, busting Hunter back 30 feet from the blast. Hunter regained his posture as he looked around.**

"**Scorpion, you idiot! You can't use energy against him, he'll use it to develop his body!"**

"**Well, sorREE for not knowing. But you can take that as a prize to your stupid win streak on last weeks game."**

"**Don't you mean your lose streak!"**

"**Damn you, Hunter!" Scorpion retorted.**

**Then, they both looked around. Yamcha and Tein also surveyed the area.**

"**Man." Tein said. "He escaped."**

**Hunter punched his fist into his other palm. "He got away." Hunter then looked at 18. "We better take her to Kame House. She needs help after YOU…" Hunter shouted at Scorpion… "deliberately pummeled her around to please your own self gratisficationnnnnnnnnn…."**

**Scorpion just looked at him. "You don't have to hiss like that."**

"**Dah!" Hunter flew both his arms up in disbelief and picked up 18. "Come on, where getting out of here. We gotta tell the others what's going on."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Figuring our enemy**

Voices, though faint, could be heard saying words 18 couldn't understand. All she could see was black, due to her eyes being closed from the hypnotism she undergone. She could hear them talking. She tried to understand them

"Man, she looks pale." said a familiar voice.

"Scorpion, you idiot, you went too hard on her. What are you, stupid!" said another voice, followed by the sound of a metallic smack. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right, you saiyan asshole." said an annoying, but grateful to hear voice.

"Damn, what's with you, huh?"

"Will you two just be quiet!" commanded a serious voice. She defiantly recognized that one. It was Piccolo's voice.

She shook her head and tried to open her eyes, everything was so blurry.

"Hey." said a blurry figure wearing a black cap. "I think she's waking up." He looked around and then his blurry head like figure came close. She blinked about 10 times until her vision cleared up. Then she awoke to see a nostalgic Hunter's face blocking her entire view. She screeched!

Hunter, too, screamed at her screech and he busted backwards, causing his head to hit Scorpion's pointy nose, causing Hunter even more pain.

"OWWWWWW!" Hunter yelled as he held his head. "Scorpion, don't stand so damn close to me!" Hunter then pushed Scorpion away. Scorpion tried to regain his composure, but fell back due to the strength Hunter put in that push.

"Hunter, will you quit being such a baby!" Scorpion said as he got back up.

"What do you expect, huh?" Hunter retorted. "You nearly cracked my open with that damn nose of yours."

Scorpion chuckled at his comment, as well as his pain. Scorpion didn't care who was hurting, as long as it wasn't him, he found it funny in one way or another. Hunter angrily held the back of his head as he growled at Scorpion, clearly displaying the anger he had right now. 18 just looked around. To her, she had no idea what was happening. The last thing she could remember was Gohan attacking some restaurant, and then being in immense pain from what he did to her. Then she remembered him peircing his hand into her navel. She shot up and looked, to see only the bruises Scorpion had given her, but she didn't know that Scorpion or Hunter did anything, as well as her punching Yamcha. She shook her head in her confusion as she tried to put the pieces together. Hunter caught note and pushed her back down.

"Hey, you rest now. You're safe… from him." Hunter motioned toward Scorpion.

"Hey!" Scorpion shouted.

"Well she is!" Hunter shot back.

"Will the both of you please shut up." Piccolo said, uncrossing his arms and coming away from the corner he was casually leaning against. Hunter and Scorpion just watched as Piccolo walked to them.

"So…" he started. "Gohan didn't do this?"

Hunter nodded his head. "Like I said, Dr. Gero's newest android had started all this trouble. He took over 18's mind and used her as his body guard to protect his body. He's weak against physical attack, but I don't know for how much longer. He's most likely going to go after Android 17, so we got to find him and bring him here."

"What!" Krillin said. "Bring that guy here, but he's the bad one! Plus, he's creepy…"

Hunter was surprised. "Aww… come on. I bet 17 ain't that bad. Look, as far as I know, Androids 17 and 18 aren't concerned about us anymore, if anything, I bet they just want to lead normal lives. But, for us, we must make sure that damn android doesn't get his hands on another one. Now, if you don't mind, I think we should start looking for him."

"Oh, here's an idea…" Scorpion started. "How about we don't." Scorpion emphasized the don't with a dark voice.

"And who are you to call the shots." Hunter shot back.

"Because all you've managed to do was get yourself nearly killed and bring this pathetic excuse of a machine here. If anything, we should get rid of her. Yeah! Let's blast her while she's down!"

Hunter shot Scorpion away from her. "Geez, Scorpion. Think for once, but not in the hostile way! You're a freaking lunatic!"

"I am only thinking of what's good."

"No, you're only thinking of what's good for yourself."

"Hey, I never said who it was for."

"Why you…" Hunter shook his head slightly due to the anger he was getting from Scorp's comments. "I oughta deep fry you right now."

"Go ahead try, my ever so wise Shaman!" Scorpion smiled.

Hunter growled at his comment. "Damn you Scorpion!"

"I said quiet!" Piccolo said, his voice booming the whole place. Bulma dropped the tea she was carrying down the steps.

Hunter and Scorpion cringed at Piccolo's voice, as well as the others closing their ears to it.

"Now, will you two get serious!" Piccolo asked, looking at the two.

"I have been serious." Hunter said. "He's the one saying all the crap.

"Then just ignore it." Piccolo said.

"That's probably the best advise you'd get in a life time." Scorpion said smartly. Hunter shot a look in Scorpion's direction. Scorpion's face motioned back at him. Hunter then shook his head in disbelief.

18 got up and decided to go, but Piccolo was quick and pushed her back down. "You aren't going anywhere, until we get some answers as to why you were following that thing's orders."

"I didn't follow any orders, okay. Now can I go?" 18 asked.

"Not until we get answers." Yamcha repeated, for Piccolo's sake. "Why did you punch me?"

"I never punched you."

Hunter looked at her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Tein came forward. "Do you know what it _really_ is?"

Yamcha came forward. "Why did you hit me?"

Piccolo came now. "Why won't you answer my question?"

Scorpion came over. "Quickly, what is CL2O7?"

Hunter then screamed. "You're touching my face!"

Everyone leaned away to give 18, and Hunter some room. Hunter cleared his throat and closed his eyes as he moved the top of his jacket around. Then he opened back up his eyes and looked at 18.

18 shook her head in confusion and simply said, "Can I have a glass of water." She grunted and sat up. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Scorpion, get her a glass." Hunter commanded him.

"What, no way. You do it." Scorpion said.

"I wasn't asking. Now do it."

"And I wasn't either. I am not doing anything for that little WHORE!"

"Scorpion!" Krillin shouted.

"Shut up, Krillin." Hunter told him.

Krillin just shook his head and headed toward 18. Hunter immediately pushed him away.

"Can't you see she needs room?" Hunter told him.

"But you guys were all-"

"Shut up, Krillin." the rest of the group said in unison.

"Aww…" Krillin said, with his head down.

Hunter then looked around for a moment. "Krillin, go get her a glass."

"But I-"

"Now…" Hunter stated.

Krillin, once again, sighed and walked into the kitchen. Bulma just watched as he walked past her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to them.

"So… it wasn't Gohan who killed all those innocent people?" Bulma asked.

Hunter was about to yell, but he held it in. "Yes…" he sighed. "It wasn't Gohan who did that. I just figured out that Gohan was in restriction, or in trouble and is stuck in his room for the next few weeks studying. Goku is out of the question on this fight, so I guess we will all have to team up to take out this threat, excluding the little Trunks and Goten. They can't fight for what they are worth in money."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "There you go about money."

"Well, I don't get paid much." Hunter whined.

Piccolo looked at him. "You know, half the words that come out of your mouth is usually either in an argument or about whining to some one. Try finding something useful to put that mouth to most of the time."

"Yeah, like me!" Scorpion said pointing at himself. Everyone's heads slowly looked his direction

Piccolo nodded. "That's the perfect example of what not to do with your mouth." Scorpion's expression changed to a dissatisfied one.

"No, no, nonononononono… no." Scorpion replied. "The perfect thing to not do with your mouth… is what she did!" Scorpion pointed at 18's.

In a split second, 18's fist hit his face and he flew backwards due to not expecting it. His head crashed into the wall, causing the wall to crack and some debris landed on Hunter's head. Hunter grunted as pieces hit his head.

"Hunter, you're paying for that!" Vegeta yelled from across the house.

"Oh come on!" Hunter yelled. "It's Scorpion's fault, as usual."

"I don't care."

"How'd you even know! What, you can sense your house now!"

"You can say that!" Vegeta answered.

Hunter slumped as he stood in disbelief. He then looked up and put his hands up. "Why God? Why does everything" he shot his head at Scorpion… "_**Bad**_ happen to me?"

Tein shook his head. He then looked at 18.

Hunter then looked around as he brushed the crumbs off his hat. "Hey… Where's Krillin with that damn glass."

Scorpion struggled out of the wall in the background as Tein, Yamcha, and Hunter made their way to the kitchen. They found Krillin trying to reach up a tall cabinet for a glass. Hunter and the other two got dull, shocked expressions as they watched Krillin. Hunter decided to tell him something.

"Krillin… are you retarded or something…"

Krillin looked at him. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

Tein answered. "Seeing what was taking you so long."

Yamcha laughed at the sight he saw before him, putting one hand on his stomach, halfway bending over, and pointing at Krillin, laughing his ass off as if it would be his last laugh.

"You know…" Hunter began. "All this time, you could've done this." Hunter walked to the cabinet, and even though he could just grab the glass, he floated up and grabbed it, showing Krillin his own stupidity. Tein and Yamcha both laughed, well, Yamcha laughed a lot harder. Krillin just frowned at the sight as Hunter mocked him from above. He floated back down and filled the glass up with water from Bulma's refrigerator. Hunter then proceeded back into the living room and gave the glass to 18. She sipped the water and then began drinking it. Hunter and the others just watched as 18 put the glass down.

"Ok, first off. The last thing I remember was being attacked at restaurant. I was just ordering a double decker sandwich when Gohan crashed in the middle of the road. He then stormed in and killed everyone in the restaurant, and then he pinned me down. He pierced my navel with his arm and it felt terrible. Next thing I know, I wake up with all these bruises and Hunter's face right in front of me. That's all I know."

Hunter looked around for a moment. Piccolo coughed from the awkwardness that was settling in.

Yamcha decided to break the silence. "Do you feel hurt, like severly? I mean, Scorpion showed no intention on sparing your life out there."

"Scorpion did this to me!" 18 said and rushed toward the machine. Hunter and Piccolo held her back. "You stupid little menace! How could you do this to me! And why! I never did anything to you and you just do this!"

Scorpion shook his head. "Well for one thing, you got me in trouble with Goku due to your little session with that runt! If anything, you got off easy! If Hunter wasn't there to stop me, there's no telling what horrible things I would have done to you!"

18 growled at him and then started screaming as she tried to push through Hunter and Piccolo. Then Piccolo grabbed her hair and pushed her back onto the couch.

18 got madder. "Why you, don't interfere with me kicking that metallic roach in the ass!" She looked at Scorpion with rage.

"I don't have an ass." Scorpion laughed.

"You're a pest!" 18 yelled.

"QUIET!" Piccolo once again said, booming the entire place in a jolt.

Scorpion and 18 both looked down and said in unison, "Yes sir."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Damn, Piccolo, try to be a bit louder, huh?"

Piccolo's eyes slowed motioned to Hunter. Hunter stood straight up and motion a zipper like thing around his mouth, meaning he would shut up. Piccolo then nodded and closed his eyes. "Now, what we should do now is focus on how we are going to find this android of ours and how we will dispose of it."

"Well," Hunter began. "He seems to have a taste for destruction. That's why he goes around trying to find heavily populated areas to attack, and then hide amongst the confusion. Now, one thing is for sure. We can't use energy based attacks on him. He'll just absorb them and make himself develop further. If he has as much strength as Gohan would in his Super Saiyan 2 form, yes I added a number to the name, then we can't allow that to happen. If anything, he may end up stronger than Gohan and we'll have a serious problem on our hands. Now, I know he specializes in energy based attacks, not to mention he moves faster than even my eyes can track, or even Piccolo's, and he has a way much better sense of sight than me. This android is continuously generating ki energy at very fast speeds, so he can fire very powerful ki attacks as if he was firing small blasts of energy waves. So watch out. Plus he can phase from one place to a completely different area miles away, if he wanted to in a single second without using the slightest fraction of energy. But, we have one advantage. His body seems to be very weak against physical attacks. Even Krillin could bust a hole through him with no effort, but his speed and ki techniques makes it very hard to even get close to him. He will try to keep a distance between his opponent, and seeing he is an android, he will be able to easily keep track with all of our movements and he may even be able to confuse us aswell, forcing us to accidentally hit one of our allies. Now, as good as this advantage his, there's a problem. His body will not only physically develop further due to our energy attacks, but by time aswell, so no matter what, we can't wait for more than 5 days. I am sure as we are speaking, his body is making another physical advancement. He is getting stronger by the hour and I can only fear the worse when he is fully developed. So we got to act fast and soon."

Piccolo and the others tried to lay out their options, when Vegeta suddenly appeared in the doorway and made a statement. "Hmph. So what. I say, let him become fully developed, then I'll have a challenge."

Hunter looked his direction.

"Plus," Vegeta continued. "We should destroy that android before he tries to take control of it again!"

Scorpion smiled. "Yeah, I'm with you, Vegeta, you know, about the destroy the android part."

18 scooted backwards, away from Vegeta. Hunter got in front of her. "No one is killing no one today! I thought I made that clear!"

"Aww…" Scorpion sighed and looked down.

Vegeta grunted. "Fine."

Hunter looked at him. "And we don't let the android become fully developed! Don't you know what happened last time you did this. Cell became indestructible and you couldn't stop him. Plus, you got the future Trunks killed because of your stupidity. Yes, it was 10 days after Cell became complete, but you can say Karma got you back for your stupidity."

Vegeta recalled the events. "Alright, yes. We get rid of the android as soon as possible. We don't allow it to become complete."

"Developed, Vegeta." Bulma told him.

"I know, woman!" Vegeta retorted. "So… let's go find him and kick his ass."

"It won't be that easy, but we can't start now. It's too late. We will start tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep." And with that, the Z-fighters all went to their separate dwellings. Hunter departed from Capsule Corp., since he didn't have to work tonight and Bulma wasn't going to let him freeload. So he looked around decided to sleep over at Goku's house for the night and inform him on what's been going on.

Hunter landed at the front door. Seeing how late it was, Chi-Chi and Goku would probably be asleep by now, but he had no choice but to knock. Inside the house, the sound of the knock carried and woke up Goku. He looked up with sleepy eyes and got out of the bed. He put his robe on over his pajamas and headed down the stairs with a yawn. The knock was repeated several times and Goku finally opened the door just to stare at Hunter.

"Hi." was all Goku could say.

Hunter slumped in disbelief. But accepted the vague welcoming and walked in. "Goku, some serious things have been going down, and I need a place to stay."

Goku's attitude then became serious. "I know. I felt the battle. It seems like we may quite the opponent on our hands this time."

"Don't we always?" Hunter said, walking to the couch. He then slumped in it.

"Don't you ever get your clothes washed?" Goku asked, pointing at him.

"Hmm…" Hunter said, looking at them. "Oh yeah, Bulma washes a pair every now and then. I got 3 of these outfits, I don't really like anything else but this."

"Oh… Well, could we talk about this in the morning. I got to go to sleep." Goku told him.

Hunter just looked at him. "I don't see why not, you shouldn't be asking me, you should be telling me, but what ever. Yeah, go get your sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Goku waved him good bye as he walked back up stairs. Hunter slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, ham, jelly, and grits. Hunter sat up and looked around. _Morning already?_ Hunter got up and walked to the kitchen to find Gohan, Goku, and Goten at the table eating, and Chi-Chi making another plate.

"Ah…" Chi-Chi said. "Our guest is up. Go ahead sit down, I'll have your plate done in a minute."

Hunter pulled a chair back and sat down. He watched as Goku and Goten ate furiously. He looked at Gohan as he ate properly so not to make his mother mad about messing up his clothes. Hunter could tell he was struggling not to dig into the food that his father and younger brother are tearing up. Hunter knew that he thought it wasn't fair, but Chi-Chi was strict with him. Hunter felt pity for Gohan as he sat there. Goten made a pleasant sigh and held his plate to his mother.

"More please!" Goten asked his mother.

"Thank you for using your manners." Chi-Chi said while smiling and tapping him on the nose. She put Hunter's plate down and prepared Goten's. Hunter's jaw became a bit agape, but he did realize that Goten was her son and he was just another one of Goku's flea bitten friends. She set Goten's plate in front of him and Chi-Chi continued back to Hunter's plate. She then walked over to the table and set Hunter's plate in front of him, but she leaned to his ear and whispered him a message.

"I swear, if you ever see my other son losing his virginity to a whore, I will kill you."

_That's exactly what Scorpion thought, but worse thing is, she means it._ Hunter gulped. "Sure thing, you won't have to worry about that." Hunter nervously laughed as Chi-Chi rose up.

"Good." She simply replied. She fixed her plate and sat down.

Hunter then motioned toward his food. Unlike Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, M. Trunks, and even Gohan, Hunter couldn't stand digging into his food like a pig unless it actually called for it. Hunter took a fork and dug into his food. He slowly at them as he looked at the table.

"Gohan." Chi-Chi said. "You ready to go to school?"

_Wow, done eating that fast?_ Hunter swallowed his food. He pointed at Chi-Chi's plate. "Shouldn't you eat that first?"

"No. I have already eaten, thank you very much." Chi-Chi straighten out that usual outfit of hers.

_Then why the hell did you make yourself a plate? _Hunter stared at her in question as Gohan put down his fork.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan simply said as he got up and straighten his white coat. He looked downwards as to not show Hunter or family the pity he felt for himself. He was on restriction, all fun taken away from him due to what 18 did and Goku is actually agreeing on it this time. No training, fighting, games, infact, things HE was interested in, would be going on with him anytime soon. Hunter knew how serious of what has happened now after Bulma clued him in on what reproduction really was. He wasn't as clueless as Goku would be to facts, but he still didn't know what exactly reproduction was until Bulma had taught him. Hunter then ate some more eggs as Gohan walked by shamely as his mother kindly led him to the car. When they were off, Hunter sighed and Goku and Goten heard him.

Goten quickly swallowed a huge bite of eggs mixed with grits in his mouth to ask a question. "What's wrong, Hunts?"

Hunter teasly squinted at him, though he didn't smile. Goku finished a bite he had.

"Is it about Gohan?"

Hunter just looked around. "In a cosmic sort of way, yes. Infact, it's about what we are dealing with. You can't really know what we are dealing with unless you confront it yourself."

Goku just sat up. "Well, from what I can tell from his power level, he seems to be a powerful fighter. Don't worry, I am sure we can destroy him, just like we did Cell."

Hunter looked. "Goku, you don't really know what we are dealing with."

"A fighter that wants to take over the world. I know."

"Goku, you don't understand!"

"Hey, don't yell at me in front of my kid, okay?" Goku commanded, pointing at Hunter with a firm finger as well as a firm face. Hunter just looked down and sat. He then crossed his arms.

"This thing is an android." Hunter finally informed him.

Goku spat out his food. "Another one? I thought Cell was the last of 'em." Goku then proceeded to putting up his plate.

"We are going to need you and your eldest son in the fight, I believe things might get rough."

"No." Goku simply said. "I am not allowing it this time. I am not going to let another super fighter get in the way of my relationship with my family."

"Goku. You don't understand! We need you in the battle, I need you in the battle, to fight along side me, to help protect the last of your race!" Hunter urged him.

"I am sure you, Scorpion, and Vegeta can handle that." Goku then motioned for Goten to get up.

"Oh come on! You know how Vegeta is, and Scorpion's worse! Let alone, he's acting like a retard, I need an ally I can depend on! Why won't you fight this one with me! Me and you took out Freiza, we stood together when things seemed it's bleakest, we trained together in the hyperbolic time chamber, we-" Goku cut him off of his rant.

"Like I said, Hunter, I and my sons are not fighting this one." Goku simply left it at that.

Hunter slumped backwards. "So…" Hunter said. "This is what the Earth's Special Forces is coming to. Tein and Yamcha, even Chaotzu, as weak as they are, are willing to help me with this! I almost died out there fighting this thing, and he isn't even fully developed yet! What are you going to say once we are all up there, standing in front of King Yama's desk waiting for him to assign us to meet God! Huh? You can stand there knowing you let everyone on Earth down when we, tried our hardest…" Hunter walked backwards. "Piccolo is a lot of help, but I am going to need you and that son of yours in this battle."

Goku looked at Hunter in a serious way. "Like I told you… I am not fighting and neither is my son. You will just have to deal with this on your own."

Hunter simply stood there. "Wow… First Scorpion, and now you. Vegeta I know is going to fight, Scorpion is too, I just can't rely too much on him as things are. I was really counting on you and Gohan joining me in on this, all the Saiyans on this planet finally fighting with a similar goal in mind, to protect our home. But I guess I was wrong, as usual. I'll see you later, I have to inform Trunks on this matter. Bye Kakarrot." Hunter simply waved himself out as Goku and Goten simply stood there.

M. Trunks was sitting in a small apartment his mother had rented out to him in the upstairs quarters in Capsule Corp. He was watching the news of the android's old actions turn up negative results. M. Trunks couldn't believe that after all he had tried so hard to prevent, his future was starting to come alive in this time. He shook his head, but remained positive at the fact that Goku was still alive to fight along side him and his father when they needed to confront this new threat that had so suddenly and unexpectedly appear. He took out his sword and looked at it. He then grunted and put back in it's holder. Police sirens wailed outside as they also took the injured people from the battle that took place in the city only yesterday to the hospital. M. Trunks simply sat there, until a certain Saiyan floated at his window and knocked on it. He was startled by him and then later let Hunter fly in to greet him.

"Hey." M. Trunks simply stated. He then directed his attention to the TV. "You and Scorpion sure made a mess yesterday."

Hunter just looked down. "I guess you can say that, but I knew the android wasn't going to go anywhere else at the time. He wanted to see blood fly by his actions, guess he got that wish."

M. Trunks just simply stared back at the TV, then he looked at Hunter. "So… what are you here for."

"I want to inform you about the threat we are facing right now. He's pretty different than Cell, or Frieza, and I have a feeling things are only going to get worse as time passes." Hunter stated.

After about 7 or 10 minutes of explaining, M. Trunks almost understood what they were up against, but he knew that even the one that fought against this new android didn't fully understand the threat they were dealing with. This android was very different from 17 and 18, let alone Cell or even Scorpion. All he needed was some time to get at his full power, and they couldn't risk that.

"I told your father and the others that we would start our hunt for him today. You in?" Hunter asked him.

M. Trunks simply looked back at the TV, and then the window. "What about Goku? Or Gohan? They joining as well?"

"As much as I would appreciate it, Goku chose to stay out of this one for personal matters. And we can't count on Gohan being there due to both of his parents actually keeping him in check now. Plus, it would only make Scorp more unstable if Gohan was there at the same location he would be at, he would only get mad and try to hurt him since what we went through was all his fault in the first fucking place." Hunter informed him.

"Hmm." M. Trunks surveyed the situation. "From what you told me about this android, the sooner we get rid of him, the better. I don't want to risk this world ending up like mine all because we sat around and waited for a miracle to happen."

Hunter smiled. "All right then, let's go grab the others and we'll start our search right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't know how it happened, but somehow, my damn writing program will shit up on me and do things I don't want it to, like bolding everything I don't want bolded and vice versa and now it is underlining crap. Sorry everyone, this has been updated to be fixed.**

**Chapter 9: The Search begins**

Hunter, Tein, M. Trunks, Vegeta, 18, Scorpion, Yamcha, the younger Trunks, Vegeta's actual son, and the Namekian, Piccolo, all stood in front of Capsule Corp, ready to start their mission.

"Okay." Hunter started. "We all know what to do, right? Scorpion?"

"Yes…" Scorpion started. "We all have our objectives, some of them are individual. We look for the android. If you're not me and you spot him, try to stay out of his sight. Don't attack him, just yet and raise your energy level to signify you have found him. Do not attack him until everyone is in the area."

"Kakarrot isn't coming with us?" Vegeta asked.

"Unfortunately, not this time. He's staying out, due to… personal reasons. As well as his son, due to restrictions. And after careful consideration, I think it would be better for his own safety not to come with us when _he's_ around." Hunter motioned towards Scorpion.

18 simply stood there.

Piccolo looked another way. "Alright. As planned, I will try to find Android 17 before the other one does. If I confront the other android, I know the plan. And with that, I am off."

The others nodded in agreement and took to flight, ready to scout for the android.

Yamcha then got something in his mind. "Hey, if it would help, we should probably look for people in distress or something like that, he could be causing some more trouble!"

Hunter shook his head slightly. "As useful as that information is, Yamcha, I am doubting whether he will try to make his presence known to us after fighting Scorpion and myself in battle yesterday. If anything, he will try to avoid us until he is physically strong enough to take one of us down."

"Grr…" Vegeta growled. "Once I find this android, I will tear him limb from limb. Nothing will stand between me and sweet revenge to that stupid Dr. Gero for making a fool out of me back at those mountains weeks ago!"

18 simply sighed. "Men." She took off ahead of them. Hunter then got the idea and took off to the left as Scorpion to the upper left. Piccolo went a totally different direction and Yamcha and Tein took to the right. Vegeta simply kept straight forward and sped off in the distance.

Goku sat down on the couch as he and his son, Goten, sat down and watched the Wheel of Fortune stream on the TV. Goku could tell the other Z Fighters had started their search for the android. Goku sighed. He felt a little guilty for just giving up on them, but he had a wife and children to attend to and look after. All his battles were breaking the relationship he has with his wife and he didn't want that to go because of some evil maniacal menace was out there. Goku shook his head. Goten noticed his father's frustrations. Goten then tugged on his shirt.

"Dad? Is something wrong." Goten asked.

Goku simply looked at him and smiled that smile of his. He placed his hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair. "No. Not at all, buddy."

Chi-Chi then walked into the room. "Ah… this feels so relaxing. To have the man of the house just sitting back with his son, my son at school, studying so hard, and me not worrying all the time when you are out there with all your crazy, hard headed friends, especially that freeloader, Hunter."

Goku laughed at that last remark. "Yeah, Hunter can be a bit of a freeloader, but he's a good guy, not to mention he's one of the only few remaining pure blooded saiyans still alive out there. I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

Chi-Chi decided to playfully tease Goku's little friend. "Oh, I'm Hunter." She said in a manly like voice, waving her hands around a little. "I am the legendary Slacker Saiyan! I mooch off of my friends a lot and I am a lazy night shift guard at Capsule Corp. My favorite food is getting trouble with my friends and I am a lazy, good for nothing delinquent!"

Chi-Chi, Goten, and Goku laughed at what Chi-Chi just finished saying as Chi-Chi fell in Goku's arms laughing. But only a few seconds later, Goku stopped laughing and just watched his son and wife laugh. _Hmm. I wonder, what are you guys really up to out there?_

M. Trunks floated over a large intersection as he scanned the area. 18 was not too far from his location, doing to the same thing. Little Trunks was on the ground, looking in a toy store window, admiring the toys and items in the shop as pedestrians walked the streets, going about their business. Hunter soared across the sky very far from their separate locations, searching the ground as he flew past it, looking for anything suspicious. Tein continued to hover over the average streets while Yamcha stood on top of a building, swaying his head side to side, searching for the android. Scorpion searched remote and isolated areas where the android might be hiding to gain himself some time to develop. Scorpion was coming up with negative results as well as the others. Vegeta tried to sense a rather different power level amongst the average people, but the android had his power level concealed rather well. Amongst the crowd, the android hid behind an alley wall, watching Vegeta as he looked around and quickly speed off. The android dropped a body on the ground as he smiled at Vegeta's leaving of the area.

Piccolo searched the area for another android, the one named 17. He landed on the ground so he could get a better look at the faces. None of them looked like 17's. Piccolo decided to walk across a road when a red Viper sped past him with a black haired boy yelling like crazy. Piccolo growled. "Stupid kids." He then proceeded across the road and walked into a bakery. He walked up to the clerk and held up a picture of 17.

"You haven't seen this person, have you?" Piccolo asked the clerk.

The clerk simply looked at it. "I believe I saw him go to that antique shop down the block. You might want to try them."

Piccolo smiled. "Thank you. Well, I'll be on my way."

"Say, young man. You want some bread? It's the finest and it only cost $2.49 a loaf?" the Clerk asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Sorry, but I got a job I need to do. Have a good day." Piccolo waved bye and ran to the antique shop. Piccolo entered the doorway to find a beautiful, red haired, blue-eyed girl sweeping the floor. Piccolo decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Piccolo said.

The girl looked at him with big blue eyes. "Yes, oh, a customer! How may I help you today sir?" The girl asked as she bowed down and then re-erected herself to a standing stance.

Piccolo held up a picture. "You haven't seen this person, by any chance, have you?"

The girl looked at the picture and then her expression changed. "It's him, the one that ripped me off! Please, put his face away!"

Piccolo quickly withdrew the picture away. "What's wrong?"

The girl panicked. "He's everywhere, you see, everywhere, hehehee…" The girl was starting to lose it. "First, he runs the shop and rips off a hundred dollars from me in that bakery, and then he steals my bosses lawyer's ID, and then he's a police cop! Hehaha! You see, he's stalking us, STALKING US!" The girl moved and muttered things not even he could understand. Piccolo then grabbed her face.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Piccolo asked.

"No, not today. But, if you want to find him quickly, he's the guy speeding in a red Viper across the streets."

Piccolo's eyes grew wide at this statement. He looked outside to realize he had missed his target just a few minutes ago as he recalled the red Viper that nearly ran some citizens over just as he was about to cross. Piccolo growled. "Thank you for your time…" Piccolo hastily said, "but I really must get going." And with that , Piccolo ran out of there, after 17.

Gohan sat in the midst of his classroom, his classmates played around with each other in secret as the teacher sat at his desk, reading e-mails. Gohan looked outside the window to see a bird chirping on a tree. Gohan leaned his head on his hand as he continued to daze out the window. Gohan wondered what he would be doing right now if he hadn't allowed 18 to do what she had done to him that day. He had no idea it was so wrong, he is only an 11 year old boy. Then, M. Trunks flew over head as he streamed across the sky. Gohan watched as he flew away. He looked like he was looking for something. He then tried to sense where the others were. They were all over the city, except his father, which he felt remained at home, along with his younger brother. The hybrid sighed as he wondered what they were doing all over the city like that.

Gohan banged his fist on the desk. "Dang. Why can't I be out there, helping everyone! I know they are up to something!"

"Er herm." The teacher said. He was looking at Gohan. "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Gohan looked around to see everyone staring at him. Gohan's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he sunk down into his desk. The teacher straightened his coat and turned back to his emails as everyone else returned to their separate activities. Gohan just sat there in silence. He felt ashamed of himself, and he needed his friends to help comfort him. He needed some advise, he didn't want to go back home, but if he didn't, his father would only come get him and he would get even more scoldings. He wished he could just be free like Hunter, but that wasn't going to happen.

Hunter abruptly stopped over an area in the city. He looked around and then took off. "No sign of the android here either."

"Well…" Scorpion said over a transmitter. "Search in another area then… he's got to be around here somewhere, we can't give up!"

Hunter nodded his head in agreement and took off.

In a dark alley way, a body fell to the ground and what stood over it was blonde hair boy who was wearing a purple gi. He had an evil smile on his face as he stepped over the man's body. He looked around and walked out of the alley, into a crowd of pedestrians. He just walked by them, not bothering to make a ruckus, or the Z - Warriors searching the entire area would catch onto it quickly, then he would be done for. The android then felt his body starting to tense up, slowly. He looked around for a place to hide. He spotted another dark alley and ran into it. He grunted in satisfaction as his body tensed up further, giving him a more certain appeal in physical development. His hair became a bit longer and straightened down more, so his hair didn't stay straight up anymore. His eyes got more keener and his legs grew more firm, as well as his arms. The movement and bulking in his body soon ceased and he stood there, admiring his new developed physique. He looked at his right hand and squeezed it. He laughed a sinister laugh as he now knew he could perform physical attacks now, but not very strong ones. He no longer had to use his ki to take out regular human beings, but could strangle them instead. He smirked.

"Good." He said. "This is very good. Now, to find my next victim. How about we make it a girl this time…" He looked downward to his groan. It was tense there, and he didn't know why, but he had a very tense urge. He frowned at it then. "This… thing, is distracting me… but why so much?" He looked around. "Hmph, fine! I guess I have no other choice but to relieve it, now just to find a female." The android walked into the street and looked around to find a female that would now appeal to his new eyes. His eyes widened in satisfaction as a high school girl with big eyes, small breasts, and a fine bottom walk by. He quickly swiped her off the street and ran into an alley as he held her mouth shut.

"Be quiet, and co-operate, and you just might live." The android said to her. The girl tried to scream and struggle out, but no one could hear her and she couldn't escape. The android's new strength kept her in a position he wanted her to be in. He then smiled a bit and reached downward when he suddenly felt an energy signal land across the street. He ran with the girl and hid behind a dumpster. He peeked behind it to find Hunter and Scorpion across the street, looking for him. He squinted at them. "Damn. Why are those two here, of all places and times." The girl caught note of his hiding and tried to escape, but he had her firmly in her place, she couldn't move nor yell. The android had the tightest grip she ever felt in her entire life.

Across the street, Hunter and Scorpion looked around, searching the area for anything suspicious.

Hunter looked everywhere. "I don't know why Scorpion, but something seems weird here, like the android is around here, but where?"

"Hmm, for all we know, he could be right across the street, but if he was, he would be gone by now. This android is very sneaky, so we got to keep a look out. We should look around, just incase." Scorpion said, looking at Hunter. Hunter smiled.

"Alright, yeah. Let's look around. You search that side of the street, and I'll search this one. If you see anything suspicious, let me know that way I can take a closer look. Got it?"

"Same goes for you." Scorpion replied. Then they set out to their sides of the area.

Scorpion jumped across to the other side while Hunter stayed on his. The android stopped peeking and squeezed the girl he was holding hostage. _Damn. How am I supposed to think properly with this accursed urge! Damn it all to hell! Dah, fine, when I dodge these two simpletons, I'll just get rid of it using someone else, I'll let this one live, for now. But if she gives off my position before I can successfully evade those two, I'll kill her on the spot. Now, just to keep her quiet. _"Listen here…" he whispered into her ear. "Stay quiet, and I'll let you go." The girl nodded her head, but the android took no chance and kept his hand over her mouth.

Scorpion looked at everyone who passed by and inside all of the windows. The android could tell he was using some sort of scanning system he could see with his eyes. The android squinted at him. Then Scorpion changed his course of direction and started going in alley ways. The android smiled at his chance to escape now that the bug was out of the street. He stepped out from his hiding spot, but suddenly spotted Hunter looking across the street for anything. He hastily went back into his spot to avoid Hunter seeing him.

"Crap, the only chance I have to escape, and Hunter is right there, surveying the area." He then got a shocked expression as he felt yet another power level headed toward the area. _Are they sensing me now! No way! I have my power level suppressed even lower than the common human being, how could they know!_ He then saw Vegeta speed off above him as he looked downward. Vegeta caught eyes with him, but he moved too quickly to clearly see him, plus he mainly saw the girl he was holding, so Vegeta just kept moving forward. Then he smiled. The android peeked to see Hunter searching alley ways on his side of the street. Now was his chance. He started to run when Scorpion came into the alley. He abruptly stopped and went back behind the dumpster, holding onto the girl tightly. He started to sweat as he could hear Scorpion coming closer. His expression changed to a very scared one as sweat dripped from his forehead. Scorpion came by the dumpster and looked inside. He dropped the lid loudly and it made a bang. He slowly started to look at the side he was hiding at when Hunter suddenly yelled.

"SCORPION!"

Scorpion looked his direction. "What!"

"Why did you have to make a loud noise like that!" Hunter yelled from across the street. The android took the opportunity and slipped behind the dumpster.

"Will you quit being such a baby and continue searching!" Scorpion told him. Scorpion resumed his search and looked at the spot where the android had been hiding. Scorpion then got a disappointed look to find no one there. "Gah…" he said. Scorpion continued down the alley way and scanned it. He detected no signs of life and turned around to find a girl in front of him, crying. Scorpion stood a shocked by this and ran to her. "What? What's wrong?" Scorpion stood there, trying to comfort her.

Her crying made it hard to understand her talking, but Scorpion finally managed to calm her down enough to clearly get her statement.

"A boy was about to rape me…" She said, sobbing. Scorpion frowned at this statement, but then he got back to his mission.

"Tell me, what did this idiot look like?" Scorpion kindly, but urgedly asked her.

"He had, long blonde hair and green eyes, and he wore a purple gi or something." the girl said.

Scorpion then noticed he just missed his target. "Hunter! He was just here! He might be around here, he's running!"

Hunter looked towards Scorpion's direction and came out of the alley way and onto the street. Hunter looked around and saw him. He got a stern face and prepared himself.

The android was running fast. He looked back to see Hunter and Scorpion take to the air and chase him down. He frowned. "Why? Why does this always happen!" Then the android stopped and stood his ground as he faced the both of them. Hunter and Scorpion sped his direction quickly. He then felt all the other Z - Fighters headed toward the area. The android got mad. "Ka…" He started charging huge amounts of energy into his palms. The entire sky grew darker due to the light now emitting from him. Hunter stopped and realized what dangerous situation they were in.

"SCORPION! Dodge IT!" Hunter yelled at him.

Scorpion just looked his way. "What, dodge it? No way, I'm Scorpion!" Scorpion continued to fly his way.

"Mee… Ha… Me…" The energy got 10x stronger and Scorpion too realized how quickly this android could power up.

"Oh crap." Scorpion simply said.

"HHHAAAAAAAAA!" the android yelled as he unleashed a giant Kamehameha wave in their direction. Scorpion flew away and went to the left to dodge the huge attack. Hunter's eyes were blinded by the light the energy attack gave off. He put his hands out to shield his closed eyes from the light. Scorpion successfully evaded it. In the midst of the dark light, the android turned around and flew fast, out of the area. By the time everything cleared up, Hunter and Scorpion turned around to find that the android was gone once again. The other Z - fighters arrived only to find out the news.

"Dang." Tein said. "To think we just missed him."

Vegeta spat in disgust. "No, YOU fools missed him. If I ever lay my eyes on him, I'll immediately know it's him and get rid of him myself. See you later." Vegeta finished his little speech and sped off. The android's energy signal could not be felt any longer. He had found another spot in the city to hide in, and he could move fast on the ground as well, allowing him to move to a completely different area than his last detection with out being noticed. Hunter shook his head in failure and continued his mission.

"I think we should search in teams." Yamcha suggested.

Hunter nodded in agreement. "Fine. Scorpion and I will search together, I am not sure about Vegeta… so leave him be." We'll meet back at Capsule Corp. at 10 PM. Good luck, everyone."

Everyone said their see you laters and went on to their separate locations.

Yamcha flew fast to the South. He and Tein were searching everywhere for the android. "Dang it, to think Hunter and SCORPION found him and they let him escape. That's just disappointing, especially for them."

Tein decided to continue their little conversation. "Well, as they said, they were in a situation that couldn't be helped. You felt that android's energy level as soon as he fired that beam. I think this android is constantly making ki energy and even when he unleashes huge energy attacks, he will still have enough to not be tired out and in a matter of seconds, be halfway fully replenished… he must specialize in energy based attacks, so that is why he is staying away from us."

"Well, I guess that's why he needs time to develop, so his body will get stronger and be able to fight us head on. When that happens, he may even be stronger than Goku."

Tein didn't like the thought of this situation, it would mean bad news if he could become stronger than Goku, even more, stronger than his son, Gohan. If he could get stronger than that, then all would be lost unless Goku actually allows Gohan to fight with them. When the android gets to that point, it would take all of them working together to take this thing down.

Vegeta continued to soar across the sky. He couldn't help but fantasize about himself making the android beg to him for mercy. Vegeta couldn't help but smile at his fantasy. Vegeta wanted all the Z-Warriors to show him the up-most respect, since he was a prince. He was now more powerful than Goku due to him maxin and relaxin down at home since the Cell games for about 5 weeks now, and all Vegeta has done is train, making himself more powerful. But three more obstacles stood in his way of being the strongest, Scorpion, Hunter, and Gohan. Vegeta needed to get stronger. He busted down and landed in the middle of some large open area with a water fountain, human-planted shrubs, and benches on some sort of walking pavement. People just kept going about their business. A poster of Hercule was mounted on top of building saying "Become just like me, buy my authentic, Champion belt and gain the confidence to stand up to anything! Only $59.99." Vegeta frowned at it and looked around for the android. Teenagers just sat on the benches, talking, while some were kissing. He couldn't help but think of Bulma for a second, but she quickly left his thoughts after hearing her annoying nagging all the time. Vegeta started walking around.

In a car not too far from Vegeta's location, the android was humping a female, and she was apparently allowing it, but he made sure she stayed quiet by gagging her mouth with her school skirt. The android started humping her harder, grunting in delight as he grounded his penis further into her body. His eyes dilated more as his nerves picked up exactly what they wanted, the wet, warm, fluids and stroking against leathery, soft flesh against his rod. He steadily increased his speed and he could soon feel some sort of liquid come forth into his penis. He felt the need to squeeze and the girl soon caught note as she tried to pull her vagina from him, but the android grabbed her hips and drove her vaginal tube further to his groan and he released his seeds into her. She moaned as he kept humping her and ejaculating more seeds into her, further up into her ovaries. He slowed down and took it out. Wet fluids dripped from his penis as he sat back and enjoyed the feeling he had of getting rid of the urge. He enjoyed what he did. He panted and soon caught note of Vegeta's presence in the area. He looked out the car window to see Vegeta looking for him. He squinted at him.

"Vegeta… always being the one to be on your lonesome… ready to take on anything in your path… including me." He sighed. The girl took the gag out of her mouth and looked at her ass.

"You… you went inside me." She said to him.

"Yeah… what of it." The android replied to her.

"Don't you know what happens when you go inside a girl?"

"Not really, and like care anyways. I am not here to learn about what happens to you, as long as I am satisfied. You are just a tool for the convenience of releasing urges."

"I am going to get pregnant, you little bas-" She got cut off when the android slid his fist across her cheek. Her head flew and hit the window as blood busted from her head all over the car seat in front of her. Her eyes rolled to the side of her head as blood poured against the glass. The android tilted his head in pity for her as he observed blood pour from her cracked open head.

"If you had just kept quiet, I would've let you live. But I just couldn't take no more of that senseless droning coming from your mouth." The android told her dead body.

He got decent and got out of the car, on the opposite side of Vegeta's location. He needed to slip away from him. He stepped out of hiding as he tip-toed to his next location. Vegeta saw the sneakiness of his position and smiled.

` "I found you, android!" Vegeta yelled as he flew to him. The android looked as a fist came across his cheek. The android flew in a horizontal motion as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Damn you, KARMA!" he yelled as he busted into a wall. He couldn't risk Vegeta punching him where his body was or else major damage would be dealt to him. He needed to escape Vegeta.

Vegeta came fast and flew a fist in front of him! The android jumped out of the way as Vegeta punched a hole into the wall. His head followed the android as he followed him and gave missing blows to the android. The android moved quickly, dodging Vegeta's attacks. Then he disappeared behind Vegeta and wrapped his legs and arms around Vegeta, holding him hostage. His legs held Vegeta's in place as his arms wrapped around Vegeta's body and grabbed the other arm's wrist, to ensure Vegeta couldn't escape. With hardly enough physical strength to actually fight Vegeta, the android's knowledge told him that not even Goku could escape this hostage technique. The android laughed as Vegeta tried his hardest to squirm out of the android's grasp.

"You fool! Vegeta, I must say, I didn't think you had the courage to go against me all alone, even when you knew of my speed and ki power, but you were still stupid enough not to even let your buddies know of your founding me. Oh well, I could use your flesh to heal the major bruise on my right cheek, and I'll simply take the rest just to make sure you don't follow me again. Besides, your flesh will speed up my development, and with it, I'll be able to handle Tein and Yamcha at once with no trouble at all." The android tightened his grip and Vegeta screamed. The android then opened his hands and grabbed Vegeta's chest. He dug his fingers into Vegeta's armor and soon, they broke through it and cut into his leather. His flesh now made contact with his own and the android started to slowly leech away at his flesh.

Vegeta couldn't do anything now, if he tried to raise his power level, the android would only suck at it, making no sign to the others searching around. They were all so far away, it would be nearly impossible for any of them to come flying around this location.

Piccolo flew madly across the sky, searching the road for a Red Viper. Then he heard sirens and looked their direction to see several police cars rushing a Red Viper. The boy in the viper was screaming his head off in amusement. This boy obviously led a carefree life. Piccolo boosted his speed and caught up to the Red Viper and he flopped down into the passenger seat. The boy looked at him.

"Hey? Just what are you doing in my ca- Piccolo? Uh…" 17 looked in front of him and then back at Piccolo, then back in front of him. "What's up, you look worried?" 17 swung the wheel and made a sharp turn to the left. Piccolo and himself swayed to the side of the car. Then they returned straight up. "Well?"

"I need your help, 17. I know me and you were enemies before, but we need to work together now. Listen, there is something going down, will you hear me out?" Piccolo asked as 17 made another sharp turn.

"Sure, Piccolo. Just wait a second… dah. Alright, start talking." 17 was really going to listen to Piccolo. He and him just had some sort of connection since that fight before he was absorbed by Cell, and he just had some sort of respect for Piccolo. He wanted to listen to him… and he wanted to acknowledge Piccolo. He couldn't help but feel, a little happy that Piccolo came to ask for his help with something. Now was the time to hear him out.


End file.
